Angel's Dreams
by Vialana
Summary: AU :: Quatre/Trowa :: Quatre is content with pining for his love in silence, but when something happens to a close friend, his dream of being with Trowa may become reality.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way. This is just a fan fiction which uses the characters from the series in a non-profitable way.

__

"Speaking"

/Thinking/

Letter

~~Flashbacks~~

*Emphasis*

#Phone conversation#

Warnings: AU, yaoi, implied yuri, angst, possible OOC

Author's note: if you have any questions or requests or comments, I'll answer them at the end of the fic, or you can e-mail me. Other than that, enjoy!

****

Angel's Dreams

Prologue

"Quatre!" The blond bishonen poked his golden halo around his doorframe to look at his father with wide aqua eyes. "You have a letter. It was put on my desk by mistake." His father smiled in amusement as Quatre's face lit up. He grabbed the letter and ducked back inside his room, not realising his rudeness at first.

Suddenly his head popped back into view. "Arigato Tousan." The door closed again and the elder Winner male shook his head in amusement as he walked back down the hall to his office.

Quatre, meanwhile, was leaning against his door, holding the letter to his chest, still unopened. It didn't mater though, he knew who it was from. He flung himself on his bed and quickly ripped open the envelope.

A funny feeling, sort of like anticipation, came over him when he touched the letter itself but he shook it off and started reading.

Dear Quatre,

You are and evil fiend! You never told me that Wufei was moving up here! I must say, he's probably glad he did. My friend Meiran and he hit it off almost immediately. You should see him, it's absolutely hilarious. I've never seen Wufei so gaga over and 'onna' before. They are so alike in many ways and they can't stop fighting.

I think they're gonna get married eventually.

I hope you are well Quat. I miss you terribly still, I don't cry myself to sleep any more, but I do still care. It's hard leaving your best friend, everyone expects you to get over it in time, but you can't not really. I miss everyone. Duo and his baka ways, Hilde's shoulder to cry on and Relena ... I miss her almost as much as you, maybe even more. Could you tell her that Quat? I haven't been able to bring myself to out pen to paper for her. It's too hard.

I miss your sister too. She was like a big sister to me, and Catherine as well. You'd think they were twins joined at the hip, they were so inseparable. I wonder if you and I were that close. I'd like to think so. Can you tell Iria and Cathy that I miss them also?

I have something for you. I hope you like it, I put a lot of thought and effort into it. Still I'm not sure if it's worthy of you. I never really thought I was worthy of you and your kind heart either, but you kept trying to convince me otherwise. You were always there with one of your golden smiles, your gentle words, your sympathy, your laughter, your cheeriness. Sometimes it was almost too sickening to bear. All ... fluffy and bright and good. You're a saint Quatre Winner, no you're an angel, my angel, like I am yours, and you deserve happiness.

I hope you get it.

Thankyou for everything Quatre. You'll always be in my heart.

Your eternal friend and guardian angel,

Dorothy Catalonia.

Quatre smiled and wiped a small tear from his eyes as he finished reading. He looked at the final page of the letter and saw it was a poem. He read it and smiled. /How very like Dorothy,/ he thought. /I love it. In fact, I feel I'm not worthy of it./


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

"Come on Quatre, we're going to be late!"

Quatre grumbled darkly under his breath at Iria's harried yelling. He pulled on his vest and grabbed his bag before quickly exiting his room. "Bye Tousan, bye Rashid." Rashid was his father's closest friend and one of Quatre's closest confidants. Rashid was almost like a second father to him.

Quatre jumped the stairs two at a time and glared at Iria who bounced impatiently by the front door. "What's the big deal Iria? School doesn't start for ages." Iria bustled him out of the front door.

"I know, but I promised Cathy that I'd pick her and Trowa up for school for the rest of this week while her car is in the shop."

"Trowa?" Quatre had a moment to stop and look stunned then raced to the kerb and jumped in the car before Iria had moved two steps. "Iria? What are you waiting for? Get in the car. Weren't you the one who said we were going to be late?"

Iria suppressed a knowing smirk and buckled herself in. She turned the ignition and drove off.

Ten minutes later they were at her best friend's house. Catherine came running out, her hair messy and her jacket not on properly. Her arms were full of books and other school stuff and her mouth was occupied by breakfast. "See ya mum, bye dad," she called out between bites, spraying her younger brother with crumbs. He grimaced slightly then his face returned to it's impassive and mysterious norm.

/Gods, he's gorgeous,/ Quatre thought for perhaps the millionth time that week, and it was only Thursday. From inside the car, Quatre sighed lustily at the sight of the tall brunette, trying to come up with adequate adjectives to describe the perfect shade of green that Trowa's eyes were. (Or rather the eye that was visible.) As the door opened, Quatre caught himself staring and looked away, blushing slightly.

Trowa didn't notice, but Iria did. She smiled slightly then greeted Catherine cheerfully.

"Hey there Trowa," Quatre smiled nervously.

Trowa looked at him and nodded. It was the typical silent greeting that everyone got from him.

The two boys sat in silence in the back seat for the rest of the drive to school. The two seniors in front didn't notice though. Iria and Catherine gossiped more than enough to make up for the lack of sound from the back seat.

When the arrived, Trowa got out without a word and headed off to his friends, the cool crowd and the game of basketball that was in action. Quatre sighed, his dreams that he and Trowa were meant to be once again squashed under the heavy weight of reality. The link between himself and the gorgeous boy of his dreams was tenuous at best: they barely knew each other. Trowa was his sister's best friend's brother, and that's all he'd ever be to Quatre.

Both Iria and Catherine heard his melancholy sigh and stared at Quatre as he watched his crush walk off. The looked at each other and smiled. Quatre was so kawaii when he was longing for his love.

"Kitty-Kat!" Quatre barely registered the yelled nickname before he felt a huge weight glomp him.

"Ack! Duo! I need to breathe to keep living!" Quatre felt the weight leave and looked around to see the buoyant braided baka known as Duo Maxwell beaming at him.

"My, aren't we looking preppy today," Duo smirked as he eyed Quatre and his outfit up and down with his sparkling violet eyes. They started walking.

Quatre snorted. "You're one to talk. Did you rob a presbytery or something? Or are you training to be a choir boy?"

"Ha ha. Your comments somehow manage to get wittier and more humorous with time," Duo replied with evident sarcasm.

"Hey Heero!" Quatre waved to the messy haired boy as he stretched before the daily pre-school basketball game.

"Hn. Quatre. Duo." He nodded his head then moved onto the court.

"Wow, he must be in a good mood today." Duo shook his head in wonder. "Miracles will never cease. Hey Quat?"

"Hm?" Quatre was already engrossed in the game ... or at least one of the players.

"I was going to suggest we watch the game, but I guess you beat me to it." Duo settled himself down against a tree and studied the players on the court. Quatre still hadn't moved from his spot, he was mesmerised by Trowa's every sleek and graceful movement.

Duo snorted. Sure Trowa was cute in a dark, handsome and mysterious way, but Duo didn't know what Quatre saw in him beyond that. Even Duo wasn't that shallow.He leaned back, made himself more comfortable and studied the only other player of any interest to him. 

Heero Yuy was a lot like Trowa Barton in many ways. They were both the strong and silent type and good athletes, qualities that endeared them to the more popular people of the school. Duo watched the Prussian eyes, spandex clad wonder and thought a bit more. Heero's deep eyes held something in them, slightly dangerous, yet exhilarating. Duo had wanted desperately to find out what it was and share it with him ever since Heero had came to the school five months ago. It would be something that tied them together, something that couldn't ever be broken.

Duo frowned as he analysed what he had just thought. /Damn. I promised I wouldn't do this to myself. He has no interest in me, so I shouldn't even bother. If I keep this up I'll be as bad as Quat./

Duo glanced over at his closest male friend. Actually, now that Wufei was gone too, he was Duo's only real male friend. /That's kind of pathetic,/ he thought wincing. The, Duo caught sight of his other two friends and smiled. /I may not have as many male friends, but I wouldn't give up those two girls for anything./

"Hilde! Relena! Over here!" The pair smiled as Duo called out and they made their way over to the two boys. "So, how are you two lovely ladies today?"

Hilde giggled. "Duo you're such a —"

"Charmer? Stud? Gorgeous hunk of —"

"Ugh!" Relena shoved him playfully. "Make me gag why don't you!"

"Oh come on. You know you were thinking it. Sorry to disappoint, but you should probably know my deepest darkest secret."

"Oh?" The two girls chorused together in unison, their right eyebrows raised as the played along. /Man, that's actually kind of creepy,/ Duo thought nervously.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, unfortunately for you, I'm in love with the most deliciously sweet piece of ass that ever graced the earth."

"Duo, you're making me blush." Quatre winked saucily, joining in finally.

"So, you've decided to abandon your foolish desires for the unattainable Trowa Barton and sensibly feast your eyes on the magnificence that is Shinigami?" Duo raised his eyebrows suggestively and licked his lips.

Quatre leaned in close so they were nose to nose. "In. Your. Dreams," he whispered and kissed Duo's forehead.

"Every night Kitty-Kat." Duo grinned and the two burst into laughter. Relena and Hilde both looked a little red, but they joined in too. Duo and Quatre's shenanigans were a regular part of their daily lives.

Most of the school, however, wasn't used to his sort of behaviour. Heero among them. As he passed the ball to someone on the court, his eyes drifted over the four friends under the tree. As luck would have it, Heero had glanced up just as Quatre leaned in close to Duo.

From Heero's angle of view, the gesture didn't look as innocent or playful as it was in reality. Heero was so stunned that he actually stopped in the middle of the game until he saw the four of them fall over, laughing uncontrollably. He turned back to the game with a slightly puzzled look in his eyes.

The bell rang and everyone moved off to class for first period. Heero had a free period, so he decided to shoot some hoops for a while. Trowa joined him.

"Trowa?" Heero asked after they got tired of shooting and wet for a drink. "You know Quatre, right?

Trowa looked at him, curiosity and confusion in his eyes. "Sort of."

"Do you think he's gay?"

Trowa merely looked at him again. Heero met his gaze calmly, one of few people who could do that without getting nervous. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking about something I saw earlier." Heero grabbed the ball and dribbled.

"Him and Duo under the tree" The ball stopped bouncing on the concrete.

"Hai, are they —"

"Don't think so."

"I wouldn't know. I'm still new here." /I never would have thought it of Duo, though,/ Heero thought, bouncing the ball again,/he seems so ... I don't know, I guess I never really though about him much before./ Heero passed the ball to Trowa in an effort to get these thoughts out of his head. "One on one?"

Trowa's answer was to run around Heero and score two points.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

"Ow!" Duo rubbed his head where the rather large acorn had dropped onto him. "Why is it always me?"

"You probably deserved it." Hilde grinned. Duo stuck his tongue out in response.

"It's fate. Every action has a reason behind it, so it's pointless getting mad about it, it couldn't be helped."

"You sound just like Dorothy," Relena commented quietly to Quatre. Duo and Hilde hadn't heard him: they were throwing bunches or red and gold leaves at each other.

"I'm just filling in. " Quatre looked at Relena closely. She had tears in her eyes. "You really miss her." Relena nodded. "She misses you too. She wrote to me. I think its still too painful being separated from you. Knowing her she's probably tried to write to you but ended up soaking the paper with her tears." Quatre drew Relena into a comforting hug.

"Thanks Quat." She smiled and ran over to help Hilde shower Duo with leaves. Quatre watched them with a smile on his face for a while then his mind drifted off and he thought about Dorothy.

~~ A younger Quatre laughed joyously as he ran through the shower of golden leaves. He stopped, face flushed, breath heavy with exertion, hair mussed by wind and eyes sparkling from elation. Something nearby had caught his eye. He walked over, bent down and picked the tiny vibrant red flower. He dashed back to his long haired companion and placed it in her hair. "For you." He smiled.

"Red. How very appropriate for me." Dorothy smiled back at her best friend. "But yellow is for friendship, not red. Red is for romance. Does this mean you want me to be your girlfriend?"

Dorothy grinned as Quatre pulled a disgusted face. "Ack! Iie! I just thought ... well red is your favourite colour. I thought you might like it." Quatre looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

Dorothy jumped on her best friend and hugged him tightly. "You're so adorable Kitty-Kat!"

"Kitty-Kat?" Quatre untangled himself and stared at her in horror.

"It suits you." Dorothy held up her hands defensively and pouted, knowing Quatre couldn't resist her cutest face.

Quatre wavered and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Dorothy cheered inwardly. "If Duo and Wufei ever heard you say that I'd never live it down, so you better not let them hear it."

"Who?" She asked innocently, though the glint in her eyes could hardly be described as innocent. "Do you mean Duokins and Wuffie-wuf?" Dorothy smiled mischievously and Quatre burst into laughter.

Suddenly, the sky opened up and thunder cracked loudly. Dorothy and Quatre looked up at the heavy clouds just as the heavens announced the arrival of the autumn rains. They ran quickly to a nearby building to take shelter.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Quatre grumbled.

"Everything happens for a reason, Quat. It's called fate." Dorothy had her pensive face on.

"Fate? Okay, so what's the reason for it starting to rain then?"

"Simple. We're supposed to play in it." Another mischievous grin crossed her features just before Dorothy ran off to jump in puddles.

"But we'll get sick!" Quatre tried to protest as Dorothy dragged her reluctant friend out into the elements.

"Maybe we are supposed to get sick then. Who are we to argue with fate?" Dorothy smiled and Quatre couldn't help but return it and join her in the mud. ~~

"Quatre!" The blond jumped as his name was yelled in his ear and his attention returned to the present and a curious Duo standing in front of him, his face barely and inch away.

"Gomen, I was thinking."

Duo sighed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: thinking is bad for you. I called you name like fifty times Q-man."

"More like five." Hilde interjected. "Now come on Quatre, or you're going to be late for fifth period."

"Fifth period?" Quatre asked dazedly.

"Yeah, while you were of in la-la land the bell rang for the end of lunch. Get a move on!" Hilde was already on the other side of the huge lunch area and had to yell the last part.

"Hai." Quatre waved goodbye to Duo and ran to catch up to Hilde. Relena had disappeared off to her class already.

Duo grinned to himself. "Lucky for me, I have a free." He flopped back on the grass and sighed contentedly, watching the leaves from the tree above him fall softly to the ground, wafting gently on the breeze.

It wasn't until a little while later he noticed another presence beside him. He looked over and his heart beat faster when he saw the other boy's profile. /Oh, Shit!/ "Hiya Heero," Duo grinned weakly.

"Hn," Heero grunted, acknowledging his greeting.

"So what ya doin'?" Heero just gave him a 'don't you think that's kind of obvious' look. Duo grinned again and shut up. /He's probably just enjoying the Autumn atmosphere, like me./

Everything was silent for a long while, a bit unusual for Duo, but it was hard to hold a conversation with someone you didn't know too well and who didn't really want to talk. Duo felt himself start to drift off to sleep when he heard something very unexpected.

"Duo, can I ask you something?" Duo's eyes snapped wide open at the sound of that soft voice. He looked over at the stoic boy in surprise. He, Heero Yuy, wanted to ask Duo something? The loud braided boy was lucky to get a greeting from him this morning. People like Heero, and Trowa too, knew everyone at school through their popular status, but barely recognised most of them aside from an occasional greeting. They were usually so aloof. It was a rare chance indeed for anyone, especially Duo, to have an actual conversation with Heero.

"Sure." Duo had never been one to pass up an opportunity. "Ask away."

"Well ... I saw something this morning and ... well ... um ..." Duo was even more stunned at Heero's stuttered words. Heero Yuy, floundering? Was he nervous? Was that even possible?

"Yes ..." Duo tried to encourage him to say something more. This, however, heightened Heero's nervousness, though he didn't show it on his face. He still looked as cool and collected as ever.

"I ... uh ... I've been wanting to ask you this all day. It's all I could think about. Please don't take this in the wrong way, I'm just curious, but ... are you gay?"

Duo stared at the other boy in shock. /What could have given it away? Am I that obvious in my attention to him? Or was it ... Oh gods! He must have seen me messing around with Quatre and taken it wrong. I can't face this now! I've got to get away!/ "Uh ... I have to go. Sorry Heero, bye!" Duo got up quickly and ran off.

Heero watched the quickly retreating figure. 

/Fuck! I screwed up!/ Heero slammed his fist against the tree he was leaning against, causing a small shower of golden leaves. /I just wanted to know./ He sighed and leaned back against the tree. /I scared him off. I was probably too blunt. I mean, I barely know him, so why has it been bugging me all day? Why should it matter what his preference is? It doesn't involve me, I really don't care if people are gay or straight, so why has Duo been on my mind all day?/ Heero closed his eyes an attempted to relax and get his mind off everything, but it didn't work.

/Maybe I should apologise., or something, talk to him perhaps. He probably doesn't want to see me though. Wait ... why do I even care? It's not like we're close friends or anything. But I was really rude and abrupt. Argh! I can't get this out of my head! Why did I even want to know in the first place?/ Heero's eyes opened suddenly and he sat up properly. "Why did I want to know?"

"Know what?" Unknowingly, the bell had run while Heero had been trapped by his innermost thoughts. He looked around to see Odin, Midii, Sally and Trowa. Odin was looking at him curiously. "Know what, Heero?" He repeated.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"P.E," Midii informed him in her usual lofty voice. "You know, sixth period. You coming?" Heero got up and started brushing himself off.

"I'll catch up to you later," Odin said. "I've got to go see Ms. Haruno first." Odin dashed off and the others walked towards the gym and the change rooms.

"Still bothering you? The taller boy asked in his quiet monotone once they entered the men's change room and stared changing.

"Hai." Heero watched as the other boys entered the locker area. Duo met his gaze as he walked in and moved to the other side of the room as quick as he could.

"Looks like you pissed off Duo." Trowa was suddenly glad for the long fringe that covered half his face as Heero turned his already infamous death glare on his friend.

"He's not pissed off. He's upset."

"Didn't think it was possible. It takes a lot to anger Duo Maxwell and even more to get him upset." Heero looked at Trowa curiously, but his friend walked away without elaborating. Heero shrugged and walked out, trying not to stare at the long-haired boy as he passed him.

Today, the boys were outside playing basketball and the girls inside doing gymnastics. That was fine by Heero, sometimes the girls at this school could be quite annoying while they were watching the boys play. The teams split up. Trowa and Odin, who had returned already, were on one team. Heero was on the other.

Duo was also on Heero's team.

The game started. Both teams were fairly even, with one star player on each team, but soon it became almost a duel singularly between Heero and Trowa. That didn't mean, however, that the rest of the players on both teams didn't put in their share of effort, it was just that the two normally silent boys were taking it more seriously than anyone else on the court.

Second half commenced after a short break and the two athletes had each taken the role of captain for their team. Their typical silence and aloofness pushed away for the rest of the game as they directed their team around.

Soon, there was only a short interlude of time left for class — the girls had already finished and were now watching the last moments of the game. Heero's team were up by one and Duo had the ball.

"I'm open!" Heero called out to him. Duo was about to make the pass when Odin appeared and stole the ball, knocking Duo to the ground in the process. Odin made the shot and scored two points for Trowa's team, making them the winners as the final bell rang.

"Good game," the teacher called out and herded everyone on the court to the change room.

Duo was still on the ground, exhausted by the fast and furious pace of the game. "Need a hand?" Duo looked up to see Heero leaning over him, arm outstretched. Duo stared at the offer of help suspiciously for a few long seconds then shrugged and allowed Heero to help him up.

"Thanks." Duo walked towards the change room. Heero followed close behind. /Gods, I hope he doesn't talk about earlier!/ Duo prayed silently.

"You know," Heero commented as they changed, "you're not such a bad player. Why don't you ever join in a game with us?"

Duo snorted. "If every game you play is like that one, then I'm not so sure I can handle it."

Unexpectedly, Heero laughed. Duo smiled at the sound of that perfect timbre and had to consciously stop himself from drooling at the beautiful image of the stoic boy laughing in the middle of the change room. /He really should laugh more often, it makes him look even more gorgeous./ Duo silently berated himself for his thoughts and concentrated on the topic.

"Not every game is like that," Heero assured him. "It's rare that Tro and I are on opposing sides, there's too large a risk of injury to others if we are. I guess it's because we're both so determined not to lose."

"I noticed," Duo commented dryly. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much, or seen you in such a good mood. Are you always like this after a game?"

Heero looked taken aback as he considered the question. /Was that a compliment?/ He tried not to dwell on it. "Hai, I guess so. I like playing sport, it makes me happy I suppose. The idea of victory and overcoming obstacles in battles appeals to me. However, you're avoiding the subject. Why don't you come play a game with us sometime?"

By this time, most people had finished changing and were leaving for home. Duo had also finished changing and stared at the door longingly, hoping that there would be something that would give him a reason not to answer the question he'd been avoiding. He sighed and decided to get it over with. "I don't think your friends like me much."

Heero looked a bit confused. But as Odin passed by them on his way out, he leered in Duo's direction. It was barely discernable, but both boys picked up on it. Heero frowned. /I never noticed it before, but Duo's right. I wonder why that is? Are they the same way with others too?/ "Odin can be a prick sometimes. But, I'd be glad to have you there. Trowa too. We're always up for a good challenge."

"I'll think about it," Duo replied evasively. Anyway, I've got to talk to Quat before he leaves. I'll catch you later Heero." Duo left the change room.

/That's the second time he's done that today. Do I make him that uncomfortable?/ Heero closed his locker and walked out. Trowa was leaning against the wall outside.

"What took you?"

"I was talking to Duo."

"I can see how that would take a while. Did you apologise?"

"Iie. I invited him to play a game sometime instead."

"Cool. He's pretty good. What'd he say?"

"He's think about it. Odin doesn't like him. Know why?"

"Odin can be an asshole sometimes," Trowa replied, not really answering the question. Heero got the feeling there was something more to this that he didn't know about. "I gotta go," Trowa said, walking a bit faster. "Cathy's waiting for me."

"Catch up tomorrow?"

"Sure." Trowa dashed off in the same direction as Duo.

/Man, what am I going to do about Duo?/ Heero wondered and walked home.


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

"Quat!" The blond boy turned around to see Duo racing towards him. He suppressed a disappointed sigh and smiled at his friend. Duo grinned. He knew that smile. "Wishing I was your lover boy?"

"Duo!" Quatre blushed and looked around nervously to se if anyone was nearby. "How would you like it if I came up to you and said that loudly?"

Duo shrugged. "I'd deal with it in my usual cool and collected manner. And on the subject of lover boys …" Duo smirked and nodded his head towards something behind Quatre. Quatre turned around curiously to see Trowa approaching.

"Hey Trowa!" Duo would normally be offended by the way Quatre was brushing him off, but this was *Quatre*, so exceptions could be made. Besides, he knew Quatre wouldn't even notice if he started yelling in his face right now, he was too absorbed in the fact that Trowa's presence was so near him. Duo would just have to tease him about it later.

Duo watched Trowa nod a greeting to Quatre then to him. He waved back and talked to Quatre before the blond boy could ignore him completely.

"Hey Kitty-Kat?" Duo grinned as the nickname caused Trowa's eyebrow to rise and Quatre to blush bright red. However, he wasn't expecting his friend to turn and face him with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Hai Duokins?" Duo gasped and stared at the blond demon before him in horror. "I told you not to call me that in public," Quatre warned. "Now you have to suffer the consequences of an evil nickname like I do."

Duo glared his darkest glare. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He stuck his tongue out and stalked of, muttering under his breath about 'evil blond devils with angelic faces' and the many imaginative and thoroughly enjoyable ways he would torture Dorothy in revenge for coming up with the name.

Quatre grinned at his triumph over the braided ball of energy but blushed when he noticed Trowa's stare. He coughed nervously. "You didn't just see that."

"Of course not." Quatre could tell that the usually impassive boy was struggling very hard not to laugh.

Quatre sighed. "Go ahead, I know you want to laugh."

"I couldn't be that mean." Trowa smiled and regained his usual composure. "Besides, fight between friends shouldn't be laughed at, no matter how stupid they may appear."

Quatre frowned. "Wait, are you saying you've never had a silly argument with your friends about something completely absurd just so you can joke and laugh about it later?" Trowa shook his head. "Your friends must be pretty serious people."

"I suppose." Trowa shrugged his shoulders. Quatre could tell that he didn't really want to talk any more, so they waited for Iria and Catherine to drag themselves away from their conversations with their friends. As they approached the two boys they whispered together in hushed voices and shot suspicious glances at them, but neither brother noticed.

The aforementioned girls noticed the silence in the car this time. They looked at each other then at the boys in the back seat worriedly. They noticed their sisters' stares. "Nani?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing," Iria protested, turning back to the road. "Just wondering why you're so silent, chibi."

Quatre blushed slightly. /Why does everyone come up with cute nicknames for me?/ "Thinking," Quatre answered her question then resumed staring blankly out the window. Cathy shrugged at Iria. Trowa was usually silent. She started another conversation with Iria and didn't notice her brother's stares at the sunlight framed blond beside him.

/He looks so peaceful and happy, yet he just had a fight with his friend. Did it really mean nothing to them?/ His train of thought was disrupted by a loud repetitive beeping.

"Gomen." Quatre smiled apologetically to everyone and answered his phone. #Duo?#

Trowa could hear the loud reply himself. #Hey Q-man I forgot to ask if you could come with me to the movies on Saturday night cause I've been dying to see this one movie for ages and ages and ages and I only just got un-grounded today and the season for is almost over so I figure 'hey why not kill two birds with one stone' so I'll go see this movie and celebrate my freedom all in one go and since you're my bestest bestest most absolute nicest friend in the world I though that maybe you could come with me? Pretty please?#

Trowa was amazed that someone could say all that so loud and so fast without needing any breath in between words. It appeared, however, that Quatre was used to his friend's babbling. #I take it that Hilde and Relena wouldn't go?#

#Obviously not. I know you really don't like these kind of movies either, but please, please, please, please, PLEASE, can you come with me?# You could almost see the big sad puppy-dog eyes in front of you.

Quatre laughed. #Fine. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Sayonara Duo.#

#Thanks Q-man.# They hung up.

"Another complicated and very bloody revenge tragedy?" Iria asked her brother in amusement.

"Hai. Why can't Duo be normal and like action-based, blow-em-up, fast car type movies with simple or no plots like most guys his age?" Quatre sighed. "You wouldn't think that Duo would go for quality movies with the way he is, ne?"

"True. Remember that time we borrowed those movies we thought he might like a while ago? He complained the whole way through the horror movie about the plot, the lame effects and the pathetic acting. He kept saying it wasn't gory enough for a horror movie and had no basis for a story."

"Was that the one I was in the bathroom for, heaving my guts up because of the blood?"

"Hai. And then, when we put the other one on, the one with the huge explosions and the sleek cars that crashed and stuff, he fell asleep, not waking even when we put the television on full blast so that even that neighbours could hear."

"I suppose there is good reason to call him Shinigami. I picked up one of his books one day and read the first page. I had to run to the bathroom. Now I know why he complains about even the goriest movies, they don't compare to what he's used to."

"Duo's a unique person," Catherine interjected as they drove up to the Barton household. "Trying to pin him down to any one label is futile, and I think he likes it that way. Although, he does fit Shinigami." Catherine got out and Trowa followed close behind. "Thanks again for this Iria." She waved.

"No probs." Iria and Quatre called out their good-byes and drove off.

Catherine sighed. "Quatre's such a cutie, don't you think Tro?" She ignored the fact that Trowa was a boy for a second and didn't quite register the unusual look he had on his face. "He's good looking," she continued, "adorable, well-mannered and very friendly. Not to mention the nicest person to be around. I'd try and catch him myself if I didn't know he liked someone else."

/I wonder who it is?/ Trowa thought, thinking about what Catherine was saying despite his reluctance to.

"Boy, the one who snagged him has got to be the luckiest person in the world." Catherine smirked at her brother, who noticed, but didn't quite understand what it was for. She walked into the house.

Trowa stayed and watched where the car had gone to down the street. /Yeah, I suppose he would be. He? Do I think he's gay now? I suppose he and Duo are really close, I wonder if he's the one. Even if he's not, a relationship like theirs would be great to have. I wonder if I'll ever have a close friendship like that with anyone./ Trowa turned to go inside after one final glance down the street.

Quatre could feel the gaze on him, but didn't dare turn around for fear that it was only his imagination and Trowa really wasn't staring at him. /I wish he really would though./ Quatre sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, not noticing when Iria turned the radio on after the silence had become too oppressive for her.

The rest of the day passed as days usually pass — sitting, standing, laying, eating, television, the horror known as homework and the inevitable taking care of basic hygienic bodily needs.

Quatre finally collapsed on his bed after a lethargic afternoon, fully intent on sleeping through to tomorrow night if he could get away with it (which was unlikely). Unfortunately for him, his phone rang.

Quatre groaned and sat up. #Duo, I'm tired, let me sleep,# he answered.

#Don't be a party-pooper Kitty-Kat.#

#Seriously Duo. If you don't hang up soon, all you'll be listening to is my snores. Was there anything extremely important you wanted to talk about?#

#No, but —#

#Then goodnight Duo, it can wait until morning.#

#Fine. Night Quat.# Quatre hung up and Duo stared at his phone before ending the call with a sigh. He laid back on his bed again, still bored.

He'd called Quatre for that reason — he'd been so bored that he was actually contemplating doing homework! He just wanted to talk about something pointless so he could listen to his best friend's voice, however, had he pushed, Duo knew that Quatre wouldn't have gotten much sleep and Quatre could be very nasty in the morning if that happened. Duo had learned that the hard way.

The blond angel in question had probably fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow and was probably out like a rock right now.

Duo lay there, his long braid laying on his bare chest, thinking about nothing in particular. He wrapped his hand protectively around the tip of his braid and turned on his side as he slipped ever so slowly into unconsciousness.

His last thought before succumbing to the blissful temptation of sleep was of Heero. /I wonder what he's thinking of right now?/

The chocolate haired boy in question was tossing in his sleep and groaning until all of a sudden he sat up in bed, eyes wide open and panting heavily. Heero took a few deep breaths before calming slightly and noticing something. He looked down at himself and flushed.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

"Hey, Quat! Kitty-Kat! Yo, Q-man! Hello-o? Yoo-hoo, Quat-man-du?"

"Huh?" Only the last statement caught the yawning boy's attention. "Nani? Duo? What did you call me?" Quatre was feeling fuzzy minded, but he was fairly sure he heard Duo call him yet another absurd name.

"Uh, nothing, just wanted to grab your attention."

"Consider it grabbed. So what did you want?" Quatre tried to soften the snap in his voice, to little avail it seemed as Duo still flinched at his tone. "Gomen. I'm kind of tired."

"What did you do last night" Duo asked in a sly voice. "Or should I be asking *who*?"

"Duo!" Quatre raised himself into a sitting position and lightly punched his friend on the arm. Duo laughed at the feeble attempt of the exhausted boy. Quatre decided to satisfy his anger by merely poking his tongue out then pouting. "That was mean," he snarled adorably and snuggled his way back into his former position of using Duo's abdomen as a pillow. Duo, leaning back against their usual tree, put an arm around the dozing angel and held him closer.

"Sorry Quat, I couldn't resist." They sat in a contented silence for a while, golden red leaves falling gently around them and adding to the serenity of the scene.

"Hey Duo? Quatre asked, remembering something. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Doesn't really matter."

"Can't remember ne?" Quatre smiled and Duo laughed at himself.

"You know me too well Kitty-Kat." There was another contented silence as the two of them watched the game before them and the usual comings and goings of the other students. Relena and Hilde waved at them from the other side of the grounds, but didn't come over, being occupied by playground gossips.

"I think this has got to be a record for you."

"Hm?" Quatre interrupted Duo's daydream about a certain Japanese spandex wearing basketball player. "What do you mean Quat?"

"I mean, I've never seen you stay silent for this long before. If it goes on any longer I'd think you were sick, or possessed by an alien or something."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, let me ask you something. How long do you think you'll last after I start to do this!" Without warning Duo twisted his friend around, jumped on top of him and started tickling him mercilessly.

Quatre squirmed incessantly, trying not to open his mouth and give Duo the satisfaction of winning, but very soon after the braided boy had started on his blond friend he had the great pleasure of seeing his friend laughing out loud writhing beneath him, tears streaming down his face.

"Duo, no please … stop! … Come on … stop! … Please?!" Quatre kept repeating this between chortling laughs and huge gasps of breath until Duo finally stopped and let the smaller boy finally catch his breath.

Quatre panted loudly, gulping in air. "You … are … so … evil."

Duo smirked. "I know." He pounced on his friend again, giving Quatre little time to recover from his last onslaught. Neither noticed the people nearby looking at them in amusement.

Trowa turned his attention back to the game with a small smile on his face, however, he was distracted again by the arrival of Heero. Trowa walked over to him and someone else took his place on the court. "Heero? You okay?" He didn't look it. His hair was even more wild than usual and his eyes were slightly red, he looked like he hadn't slept very well.

"Hn," Heero grunted in reply, not even bothering to look up at his friend. He tried to push past Trowa, but noticed something out of the corner of his eye: Quatre lying comfortably once more on Duo's abdomen. Heero's eyes narrowed at the sight. "I've gotta go do something," he said coldly and walked off, not caring that this was the first game he'd missed since coming to this school.

"What was that about?" Odin came over to Trowa after seeing Heero walk away.

"I don't know." Odin shrugged at his answer and turned back to his bottle of water. Trowa was still staring after Heero worriedly.

"Fucking fags." Trowa whirled around in surprise and anger at the obscenity to see Odin glaring at the peaceful tableau of Quatre sleeping on Duo's stomach. "They're pathetic and disgusting."

Trowa got a bit angry. Duo and Quatre were none of his business. "Why should it bother you?"

"It should bother any normal person." Odin started to move over to them, but was halted by a restraining hand resting firmly on his arm. He glared at Trowa. "What's your problem?"

"Leave them alone Odin, they're just good friends."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Now back off."

Odin smirked. "Fine. They'll get what's coming to them eventually."

Trowa ignored the threat. "What did they ever do to you?"

"Maxwell's filth, you know how much I can't stand him. For that reason alone I'll get him. Now, the innocent angelic Quatre? What could anyone possibly have against him?" Trowa snarled at the sarcasm dripping from Odin's words. Odin smirked again. "You think he's really an angel? You think you know him Trowa? I know something about him that would you away in disgust, just wait, he'll get what he deserves just because of who he is."

"Odin," Trowa growled. "I'm telling you right now to back off, or do you think you can take me in a fight?" Trowa merely glared and Odin took a few steps back.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you about the angel, you can deal with your discoveries by yourself." Odin flashed Trowa that smirk again and moved back onto the court, ignoring the glare that Trowa still sent his way.

/Why would he turn against Quatre? I know that he doesn't like Duo, but why should Odin hate Quat? He's such a nice guy and not too bad to be around./ Trowa shifted his gaze to the sleeping beauty. /What exactly did Odin mean? Are they really …? They could be, but really, why should that bother him, or anyone for that matter? How could anyone think of hurting them in any way? Odin's just an asshole, why do I even hang with him?/ Trowa watched as Duo gently brushed Quatre's pale blond fringe from his eyes and couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. /They look so happy and at peace. It shouldn't matter what their relationship is, Quatre's too beautiful and nice to be scorned. He deserves his happiness./ Trowa didn't wonder about what his last thought could imply, just at how true it seemed.

He turned back to the game, but was distracted again by Heero, who had returned and was now standing in the shadow of a tree nearby. Trowa walked over to him again, feeling unusually persistent. "Heero, you really should tell someone what's wrong."

Heero glanced at him. "It's not your business Barton."

"I'm making it mine. You've been acting weird all morning, what is it?" Trowa looked closely at his friend, who didn't answer. "Fine, I'll guess." Trowa thought about Heero's actions over the last few days. He'd started acting a bit strange yesterday. Trowa looked around and spotted the tableau again. "Don't tell me you have something against them too!" /First Odin, now Heero. What is everyone's problem?!/ Trowa was quickly getting fed up with all of this.

Heero looked away guiltily, knowing exactly who Trowa was talking about. "Iie, I don't really have a problem if they're …"

"Friends? Heero … Duo and Quatre have been really close friends since kindergarten. Am I the only one who pays attention or even cares about these things?" Trowa was definitely agitated, his voice was still quiet, but his monotone had been replaced by a cadence of frustration.

"Trowa, you have to admit, it does look a bit suspicious. The way the act around each other and everyone else —"

"Doesn't prove a thing and shouldn't matter anyway. Why do you care?" Trowa watched curiously as Heero looked away again, slightly flushed. /This is unusual. Heero's normally so composed./ "Heero? What's wrong?"

"Trowa, you really don't care about that sort of thing?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I think I —" Heero was cut off by the first bell.

"You what?" Trowa grabbed Heero's arm before he could run away from him. "Heero, tell me."

"I …" Heero turned away. "Iie, I can't. Not yet." He pulled his arm from Trowa's grip and walked off, his stoic composure back in place.

Trowa sighed. "This is what happens when I try to talk," he muttered sourly. He walked back to the court to grab his bag, not noticing the pair of violet eyes that had watched the exchange between the two boys.

"I wonder what's up?" Duo murmured to himself.

"Hmm?" Quatre asked sleepily. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing Quat. Go back to sleep. We don't have class until next period."

"'Kay." Quatre closed his eyes then sat up and opened them wide again. "Iie! I told Mr. Weaver I'd help him with something this period. Gomen Duo, I gotta go." Quatre leapt up and dashed off.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Duo sat thinking for a while before the sound of a basketball bouncing on the asphalt court in front of him finally registered. Duo looked up and saw that oh-so-familiar weaving his way gracefully down the court alone.

His decision made, Duo got up and walked over to Heero. "Hey."

Heero looked up at him then finished the shot he'd lined up. Grabbing the ball after it fell through the hoop, he passed it to Duo. "Ready for that game?"

Duo grinned and rolled up his sleeves. "Sure." And he was off flying.

After twenty minutes and a surprisingly minor win by Heero, both boys sat in the middle of the court, panting and gulping down water.

"You're really good," Heero commented Duo admiringly once he had finally gotten his breath back. "No one but Trowa has ever given me that good a work out before."

"Thanks." Duo finished off his first bottle of water and groaned, thinking he would have to get up. Then he smiled as an idea came to him. "Hey Hee-chan? Could you pretty please go get my bag for me?" Duo gave his companion his best puppy-dog eyes.

Heero's own eyes widened at the nickname and was about to refuse his request when the full force of the adorable eyes hit him. /Hee-chan?/ he thought as he grabbed both of their bags. /I'll have to get him back for that one. Although, I really don't mind him calling me that. It fits. But *only* him. I'll kill anyone else who calls me that./ "Here." he handed Duo his bag.

"Thanks Hee-chan. You know," Duo started before Heero could tell him off, "you really should take this as a compliment. You were so good that I'm too exhausted to move." Duo grinned as Heero choked on his water when he heard that last comment. The implied meaning behind it coupled with his recurring thoughts from last night had Heero gasping for air. "You okay Hee-chan?" Duo asked with a glint, knowing exactly why he was choking.

"I'm fine. And don't call me that."

"Sure thing, Hee-ro." Duo drawled the name out annoyingly.

Heero glowered. "Your friend Relena used to say my name like that when I first got here. It was quite annoying. She used to follow me around calling my name and never give me any peace."

Duo grinned. "I know. She used to do it to make Dorothy jealous. Dorothy got the hint after a month, that's why she stopped." /I probably don't want to know,/ Heero thought and shook his head at the idiocy of some girls as Duo got a second bottle of water out of his bag. Unnoticed by Duo, a small piece of paper fell out as he retrieved the bottle. Heero picked it up and started to read what was on it.

"Solo Maxwell." Duo's head shot up at the mention of the name. "What's this?" Heero was stunned as Duo snatched the article from his hand and shoved it in his bag along with his water. Duo didn't bother to say anything before he got up and ran off.

/Damn, not again. I'm not letting him do this again./ Heero grabbed his stuff and chased after him, finally maneuvering and cornering Duo in a bathroom.

Duo slumped his shoulders in defeat when he realised he was trapped and turned to face Heero. "What do you want?"

"Why did you run off?"

"Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?" Duo shot back, his normally happy-go-lucky facade gone and replaced with anger. "Why is the great Heero Yuy interested in *me* all of a sudden?"

Heero had no answer for that. /Why am I so interested?/ he asked himself half-heartedly. He already knew the answer to that. His memories of last night showed him exactly why he was so interested in Duo. Instead of answering the question, Heero opted to glare at Duo trying desperately to ignore the thoughts flashing through his head.

Duo snarled. "Fine, be like that, run away from the question."

"Like you do?"

"Look Heero, I'm seriously starting to get fed up with this. You're acting too strange for me to deal with properly, so until you figure out exactly what your problem is and what the deal is between us, I won't be seeing you again." Duo started to walk past him, but was halted by Heero's hand on his arm.

Before he could o or say anything, Duo felt Heero's lips covering his own in a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

Trowa sighed at his thoughts and looked down at the piece of paper he was doodling on.

/Hm, it's strange how our innermost thoughts can be revealed through art./ Confusion was what most people would see, and frustration. The images before him reflected Trowa's mind at the moment so accurately it was frightening.

Except one.

It stood out from the rest.

An angel, in the centre of the paper, its golden locks and pure white feathers floating on a gentle breeze. Surrounded by chaos.

Trowa looked up at the figure at the front of the room with their art teacher Mr. Weaver. /I wonder what Odin meant about him?/ Trowa studied Quatre's graceful movements. /Who cares what he meant, Odin's just being a prick. I wonder what his problem is? Is it just because of Duo, or is there something more?/ Trowa shrugged at his thoughts and returned his attention to his paper.

This wasn't what they were supposed to be doing, but it was art class, shouldn't any form of art be acceptable? Trowa studied the images again and noticed a tiny picture of a yellow rose in the upper right corner of the page.

~~"Why do I have to go too?" Trowa pouted sulkily, making him look even younger than his eight years of age.

"Because I have to go somewhere sweetie," his mother replied, cleaning off a smudge of dirt from his cheek with her finger. "Mr. Winner already agreed to look after you too."

"It'll be fun Trowa," Catherine smiled at her younger brother. "Iria has a little brother too, I'll bet he'll love to play with you."

"Yeah right," Trowa muttered under his breath, resigned to the fact that he was not going to get out of this.

Ten minutes later, Catherine was standing on the Winner's porch ringing the doorbell with a sullen little brother standing beside her. "I'll get it!" Trowa could hear Iria's voice echoing through the house. The door was flung open and Iria squealed as she saw her guests. "Cathy!" She hugged the brunette excitedly. "I'm so glad you can stay! And Trowa!" She leapt on the small boy without any warning. He squirmed and tried to pull away but the golden haired girl wouldn't let him. "Come on, let's go out to the backyard." Iria grabbed Catherine's hand and dragged her through the house.

"Bye Trowa," his mother called out from the car. "Be a good boy." Trowa scowled and didn't wave as she drove off. This was not going to be a pleasant day.

"Konichiwa," a cheerful voice called from the doorway. Trowa turned around to see a smiling boy with pale blond locks of hair and huge aqua eyes. Trowa recognised him from school, he'd seen him around the playground a few times.

"Koni what?"

"Konichiwa, it means 'good afternoon'."

"But it's still morning." Trowa was staring at the small boy with a kawaii look of confusion.

"I know." Quatre grinned and walked back inside. Trowa stood on the porch scratching his head for bit then sighed and entered the house. /This is going to be a long day./

Trowa sighed. The girls were boring. It had been an hour since Rashid, Iria and Quatre's babysitter, had served them lunch and still, he'd had no fun all day. Quatre was no where to be seen and now the girls were sitting and putting icky pink goo on their faces and nails. Trowa sighed again, drawing his sister's attention.

"What's wrong Tro?"

"I'm bored." Trowa narrowed his eyes at the evil glint in his sister's eyes. He knew what that look meant. "That's why I'm going to go play with Quatre, in his room or something, not down here with you and your make-up. Uh … bye." Trowa ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He jumped up the stairs and ran into the first room he found and slammed the door behind him.

"Trowa?" He spun around to see Quatre sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, a violin in his hands.

"Hi, uh … what ya doin'?" Even to an eight-year-old it sounded lame. Quatre just looked at his guest funnily.

"Playing the violin. Are Iria and Catherine playing dress-ups, or are they putting on make-up?"

"Make-up. So have they used you for their evil experiments too?"

Quatre nodded. "Wanna play with me?" This must have been a music room, there was also a piano in one corner and a huge array of woodwind instruments in cabinets along the walls.

"I don't know how."

"Oh. I could teach you."

"Really?" Trowa walked over to one cabinet and pulled out a flute. "Can I play this?"

"Sure." Quatre jumped off his seat and grabbed a second flute and proceeded to give Trowa his first flute lesson.

Soon, the sky grew darker and it came closer to the time when Trowa and Catherine would have to leave.

"Here." Trowa looked around at Quatre who had followed him out to his car after his mother had arrived. She was talking with Rashid on the porch. Cathy and Iria were trying to convince the two to have Iria sleep over.

"What's this?" It was obvious what it was, but Trowa didn't understand why Quatre was giving him this.

"It's so you can practice."

"Thank you." Trowa was honestly touched, but he would never let anyone else know that. He held the flute tightly to his chest.

"You can have this too." Quatre broke off a yellow rose from the huge bush in his front yard. "Dorothy told me that red is for romance and yellow is for friendship."

"You want me to be your friend."

"If you want to be. You don't have to, I have lots of friends and so do you, but if you ever wanted another one I could be your friend."

"Thank you." Trowa got in the car. "Good bye Quatre."

"Sayonara Trowa." Quatre waved to him and bounced back into his house with a merry grin.

/It's strange,/ Trowa thought as he drove home alone with his mother, /but I've talked more today with Quatre than I have with other strangers./ He looked down at the rose and the flute. /Quatre's nice, I wonder if he really did want to be friends./~~

Trowa smiled slightly at the memory. It was unfortunate, he thought, thinking back, that he and Quatre didn't become close friends, but they had a mutual like for each other that was in some ways better than a flighty childhood friendship. Trowa would always remember Quatre's kindness to him as he still had the flute in his room and the flower had been pressed and turned into his first artwork. It was hanging on his wall in his room, but no one knew the significance of it, not even Odin, one of his closest friends. No one had ever asked.

Trowa frowned suddenly. Odin. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend lately. /Could it be jealousy?/ Trowa shook his head. No, Odin would have been blunter in his dislike of Quatre if it were jealousy, so what was his problem?

"Trowa?" Trowa looked up at Mr. Weaver.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you help Quatre carry this box up to the front storage room?"

"Sure." Trowa got up and walked to the front of the room and lifted one side of the large heavy box, making sure Quatre had a firm grip on the other end before he started moving out of the room.

"You looked lost in thought back in the art room." Trowa glanced at Quatre across the box to se him smiling curiously. "Anything troubling you?"

"No." Trowa was silent for a minute before he decided to speak up. "I was thinking about the past."

"Oh?" Trowa was actually instigating a conversation? This was very unusual behaviour.

Trowa smiled at the blond boy, not realising that his action caused swarms of butterflies to flutter in the other boy's stomach. "Yeah, I was actually thinking about the first time I met you. So you remember?"

Quatre's smile seemed to dazzle and light up the hallway. "Hai, but I'm surprised that you would remember."

"I remember more than most people would think. Have you ever had regrets about the way things happened in the past?"

"A little, but I like how things are now. I'm happy, I have friends, good grades, a loving family." Quatre looked up, a bit worried by the question. "What about you?"

"I regret some things, but not much." They reached the storage room and cut off their conversation while Quatre got the key that Mr. Weaver gave him from his pocket and opened the door so they could put the extra supplies in the room. Quatre closed the door again and looked at Trowa, not missing a beat in their conversation.

"What do you regret Trowa?"

Trowa looked into those aqua depths and knew exactly what it was he regretted the most. "I regret not being friends with you." He offered Quatre a small smile.

Quatre looked stunned. "There's no reason why you can't be." He returned the solemn boy's smile and started walking back to the art room.

Trowa studied the retreating boy. /Is it really that easy for him? Say we're friends and we are?/ He though about it and realised that perhaps that's all that's needed to be friends, an informal acceptance of each other. /Maybe I'm too serious for my own good. This should be an enlightening experience,/ Trowa thought wryly as he followed Quatre back.

They were passing by the administration office when Trowa heard a familiar beeping noise.

"Damn!" Quatre hissed softly rushing past the office. "I forgot I had it on." He grabbed his mobile from his pocket and answered it. "Hai?" Trowa had to stifle a giggle at the sight of Quatre glancing around nervously for a teacher while he talked on his phone. They weren't supposed to have them at school.

"Wufei? How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while." Quatre stopped glancing around, now totally absorbed in the conversation. Trowa decided to keep a lookout for him. He noticed an empty classroom nearby and gestured for Quatre to enter.

"Wufei? What's wrong?" Trowa turned from the door after he closed it and noticed the worried expression on Quatre's face. Quatre paled and a horrified look passed over his features. "Oh no," he whispered before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

Trowa caught him before he hit his head on a desk, but the phone slipped to the floor. "Quatre? Quatre!" Trowa shook him lightly then laid him down on the floor, checking his breathing and heartbeat. "He fainted," he finally concluded. It was then that he remembered the phone.

#Hello? Quat? What the hell is going on?! Quatre!#

#Wufei?# Trowa picked up the phone.

#Who's this?#

#Wufei, it's Trowa Barton, I'm with Quatre, he passed out. What happened?#

#Can you make sure Quatre's all right and get a hold of Iria?#

#Sure, but tell me, why was Quatre so upset?#

There was a long pause. #Dorothy Catalonia was in a serious accident, she's in ICU.#


	7. Chapter Six

ICU = Intensive Care Unit

****

Chapter Six

"Mmm…yargh!"

"What?"

"My phone's vibrating."

"Turn it off."

"I'm doing that."

"Who was it?"

"Quatre. He was probably bored or something."

"Right." Pause. "Where were we?"

"Right here." Duo pulled Heero back into a deep open mouthed kiss, pushing him up against the wall where Heero had pinned him before. Neither of them took any notice of the now unmoving and silent phone that lay on the sink nearby, nor the person on the other end trying to frantically get a hold of the phone's owner.

"Shit! What the hell could he be doing?" The nurse shushed Trowa with a glare. "Sorry," he muttered. Trowa sighed and looked down at the unconscious boy lying beside him. /Gods, poor Quat. I can't believe that something like this has happened. I hope Iria gets here soon./

Mr. Weaver had sent another student out to find Trowa and Quatre after they didn't come back. Trowa had told her that he was taking Quatre to the nurse's office and then told her to tell Mr. Weaver and what had happened and to find Iria and tell her. Then he had tried to call Duo, remembering that he had a free period too, but he had turned his phone off.

Iria rushed into the room as the bell rang. Catherine was only moments behind with her schoolbooks. "Quatre!" She rushed to her brother's side. "What happened?" she demanded of Trowa with a sharp, yet pain-filled glare.

"He fainted," Trowa explained. "Wufei called him and told him that Dorothy was in Intensive Care."

"Oh no." Iria grasped her brother's hand. "Poor Quat, he must be so distraught." She looked up at Catherine. "Could you tell sensei what happened?" Catherine nodded and squeezed her friend's shoulder before heading out of the infirmary. Iria looked at the worried boy beside her brother. "Thank you Trowa. Could you maybe find Duo and the others and tell them for me? I would do it myself, but I want to be here for Quat."

"Sure … oh, and here's Quatre's phone. I tried calling Duo earlier, but couldn't reach him." Iria smiled and took it, then returned to staring worriedly at her brother's still form, not noticing Trowa's silent departure.

/Where could that loudmouth be?/ Trowa thought, not realising that he had P.E now and would see Duo there. He also had to find Relena and Hilde. Luckily for him, he spotted the two of them as they were walking toward the science labs.

"Relena, Hilde." The two girls stopped as he called their names and turned around, surprised at who was addressing them. "Quatre's in the infirmary and Wufei rang to say that Dorothy is in Intensive Care," he said bluntly, his thoughts still jumbled by all that had happened.

Relena whimpered and she started to cry silently, Hilde was shocked by the revelation. "What … how … Trowa, what happened?"

"I don't really know, Wufei said that she was in an accident and when he told Quatre, he fainted. Iria's with him now, but I have to find Duo." Trowa suddenly realised the state that Relena was in. "Relena? Are you all right?" he asked gently, knowing that his sister was very fragile when she looked like this.

She flung herself at him and buried her face him his chest sobbing violently. Trowa stared at her in horror, or as close to horror as his composed features could get. He looked at Hilde for help only to see she was close to tears also. "Maybe we should go to the infirmary." Hilde nodded, noticing that they had drawn a crowd.

With a swift explanation to the teacher, Hilde came close to running through the halls to the infirmary. Trowa walked at a slower pace, hindered as he was by the distraught Relena. Hilde stood behind Iria, gripping her shoulder in comfort while Relena threw herself into Iria's arms. The older girl took all of this in her stride and stroked Relena's hair in a comforting manner.

Trowa slipped out again, bent on finding Duo, however, he was halted in his quest by Midii running down the hall towards him. "Trowa! Where have you been! Mr. Daniels had to send me to find you!" Midii latched onto his arm. "Come on, let's get going."

"Midii, I have to find Duo."

"Oh, he'll show up to class eventually. Last I saw, he was playing b-ball with Heero." Midii whirled around as Trowa broke out of her grip. "Trowa where are you going? We have to get to class."

Trowa didn't answer, he just ran down the hall in the opposite direction. /With Heero? That's unexpected. Although, with the way he's been acting today the usual can't really be expected from him./ Trowa decided to check the bathrooms seeing as all the courts and hang-out areas around the school were empty or occupied by others.

Entering one bathroom, he heard noises and saw Heero's bag dumped by the entrance, along with another's. /Finally./ "Hey, Heero, have you seen—whuah!" Trowa stopped and stared wide-eyed at the sight that greeted him as he took a further step into the room. "Fuck! What is it with today? Are the gods trying to piss me off or torture me in some way?!"

Upon hearing his friend yell (the first few words being drowned out by his passionate actions), Heero pulled away from Duo and his oh-so-tempting lips and turned to face his frustrated friend with a shocked expression. "Trowa, look, I … uh … I can—"

"Don't bother." Trowa held a hand to his forehead. "I'm going to ignore this for now because there is something more important than the shock you two have just given me on my mind right now."

"What could that possibly be?" Duo was the only one who appeared less flustered, after all, he knew he was gay and his friends knew it and accepted it, he had no reason to be as nervous as the two friends were.

Trowa calmed himself at the sound of a rational voice. "I came to find you Duo. Quatre's in the infirmary, he's fainted from shock."

"What happened?" The tension in the atmosphere changed emotions, fear and worry now overcame the former air of nerves and lust.

"Wufei called him, Dorothy's in ICU."

Duo's eyes widened. "Shit. Gods, no, how could this happen?" He paced restlessly back and forth in the bathroom and stopped all of a sudden the whirled around quickly to face Trowa. "Hilde … Relena! Does Relena know?"

"Duo calm down," Heero placed his hands on Duo's shoulders in an effort to pacify him.

"Don't worry," Trowa told him, "I informed Relena and Hilde, they're with Iria in the infirmary."

"I've got to go see him." Duo dashed out of the bathroom before either boy could say a word.

"Is he going to be all right?" Heero grabbed his own bag and hoisted it onto his shoulders.

"Quatre? I hope so, I think everyone's just so worried about Dorothy and Quatre's reaction to it all. You can take your boyfriend's stuff with you to class." Heero glared at the smirking Trowa as he walked out of the bathroom to the gym. Heero followed

"I suppose you want to know all about it?"

"Later, I don't think P.E is the best place to be discussing bathroom antics." Heero glared at Trowa again, who had to try and suppress yet another smirk.

Mr. Daniels barely said a word to them when the finally showed up, twenty minutes late. Heero and Trowa got away with practically anything in P.E because of their athletic skills, but when they got on the soccer field and started playing one of the worst games Mr. Daniels had ever seen he yelled and sent them off immediately to run laps. Although both of them primarily played basketball, their skills in other sports were still fairly amazing. The other kids in the class started at them in shock as they passed by repeatedly, astonished that the two biggest jocks in the school had gotten in trouble in P.E for not playing well. When the bell finally went, they trudged back to the change room in a silence that was oppressive even for them.

"So, what's wrong with the amazing duo today?" Odin sneered at his friends as they entered. Heero looked up at the word 'duo' and glared at Odin. "Geez," he held up his hands innocence, "I didn't mean anything by it. So you two weren't perfect today, you should lighten up Heero."

"Odin, shut up." Trowa glared at his friend and turned away, not realising that the change room had gone completely silent at these unexpected words.

"You too Trowa? I know Heero gets moody all the time, so what's up your ass?"

"Just don't piss me off anymore today Odin." Trowa finished changing and walked out, oblivious to the shocked silence of everyone else. Heero finished off quickly and followed him. No one else moved an inch until they both left, then whispers broke out everywhere and stares were directed at Odin, who glared at his two retreating 'friends'.

They, of course, had no idea, but suspected something like that might happen.

To say Trowa was royally pissed would be the biggest understatement of the year. Nothing was normal today and things seemed to be going so wrong for him. First there was Odin and his attitude, then Heero was acting weird too, there was Quatre's incident, then one of the biggest shocks he had ever experienced in the bathroom, laps on the oval and still Odin seemed to be enjoying being a sadistic prick. Clearly someone up above was enjoying screwing up his day. At least, he hoped it was just today.

"Uh, Tro, you okay?" Even Heero, his least social and emotionally deficient friend had noticed his trauma.

"Peachy." Trowa watched people stream past him and Heero on their way to homeroom.

"Fuck, Tro, I know you're shocked—"

Trowa stopped walking and faced him, forcing a few people to walk around them as they were now standing in the middle of a hallway. "Heero, shocked is the mildest word I would use. Gods, I try to find Duo to tell him his friend is in the hospital and another in unconscious and find his tongue down your throat and you just as enthusiastic."

"You said you didn't have a problem with anything like that! I was about to tell you this morning, hell, I meant to ask your advice before it happened so you wouldn't be so shocked, but I didn't expect it to happen this fast. I don't even know what's happening. This day is just fucked." Heero ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, that pretty much sums up my thoughts." Trowa sighed and tried to gather his thoughts and calm down a bit. "Look, Heero, I don't have problem with … anything you do, I'm just really shaken up today. Can you just leave me alone for now?"

Heero nodded and walked off to his homeroom for roll call. Trowa walked in another direction to his own room.

True to his word, Heero didn't go near Trowa all recess. The silent boy sat away from the court wearing his usual mask of indifference, but Heero knew that Trowa was trying as hard as he could to work out, or at least suppress his frustration and confusion, not to mention all his other emotions that had surfaced suddenly. Heero had played with his other friends but stopped when he realised he wasn't playing his best. It was a combination of things that put him off, Trowa's absence from the game, his own lack of enthusiasm and his confusion at his own predicament.

He hadn't seen Duo either.

So he sat under a tree and watched the golden red leaves fall until the bell went. The he went off to a double period of maths.

Trowa was already in the classroom by the time he arrived. They were the first two there, to the obvious amazement of their teacher. Slowly, everyone else drifted in, Odin, Midii and Sally among them. The five 'friends' didn't say a word to each other, with the exception of Odin and Midii. Odin shot glares at both Heero and Trowa and whispered to Midii, who refused to look at the other two. Sally just sat in her seat, refusing to look at any of them. Truthfully, she liked Trowa and Heero more than Odin and Midii, but she still wasn't willing to risk her friendship with them while they were fighting with the two.

Everyone else in the classroom seemed to notice this too. Even those who weren't in the locker room for the disagreement between the friends knew something was up. The tension in the air quickly grew and there was an uncomfortable silence. Even Ms. Haruno noticed, after all, it was very unusual to have a silence in a maths class that wasn't interrupted by soft snores and the sounds of spitballs hitting various objects.

The fourth period bell went and shocked everyone in the room by breaking the strained quiet. There was a soft outbreak of whispers that Ms. Haruno didn't stop as she was also still unnerved by the quiet. Things seemed to go back to normal for a bit and the tension degree lowered a bit.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Trowa, could you get that please?" Ms. Haruno asked. Trowa got up and opened the door then gasped.

"Quatre? Are you all right?" Trowa stood aside as Quatre entered the room slowly.

The blond boy smiled weakly. "I'm fine Trowa." The lie was so blatant it needn't be pointed out. He was still pale and his eyes were red-rimmed. "Iria's been fussing since I woke and so have Duo and Hilde. Relena hugged me so tight I think a few ribs are broken." 

Quatre smiled again and walked past Trowa and handed Ms. Haruno a slip of paper. "Gomen sensei, I was in the infirmary."

"That's fine Quatre, take your seat and open your textbook to page 194."

"Hai. Oh, sensei? Ms. Pierce asked for you at the office."

"Thank you Quatre. Class, I'll return in five minutes, finish up to question three and when I return, we'll go over the answers." She left the room and more whispers broke out, the former tension in the room forgotten by the interruptions.

"Are you really okay?" Trowa searched Quatre's eyes for a lie as he sat down.

"I'll live," Quatre replied. "I've had that question thrown at me so many times since I've woken that I'm quite sick of it."

"Sorry," Trowa looked away and was about to return to his seat but was stopped by Quatre's words.

"Don't be. And thank you for your help, I appreciate it." Trowa turned and smiled at him, then walked towards his own seat again.

"Hey Winner, I heard your girlfriend's in hospital. Did someone finally get sick of her snotty attitude and take her out?" Everyone went silent at Midii's words.

"Midii, don't be a bitch." Sally had had enough of Midii and Odin's attitude all lesson.

"Who asked for your opinion Sally?" Odin threw in viciously. He looked over at Quatre and sneered. "So, I was right after all. You're such a pansy you need girls to stick up for you."

Both Trowa and Heero made angry moves towards Odin, more like ferocious, but Trowa got there first and connected a fierce right hook with Odin's jaw. "Fucking prick," he spat.

"What are you, his knight in shining armour?" By this time, Heero had reached the two and swung at Odin, missing his nose by a fraction and grazing his cheek.

"Watch it Odin," Heero warned. "Your mouth and attitude are gonna get you in trouble some day."

"It'll be worth it seeing you squirm, fag." Odin smirked as Heero's eyes widened in shock, but it was soon wiped away by Trowa's fist.

Trowa was about to strike him again when Ms. Haruno's furious voice interrupted. "What the hell is going on here?!"


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter Seven

Trowa lay back on his bed and sighed.

Things had not gone over well with his parents. After being called up to the school and finding out he'd been suspended for a week they'd decided to take him home and yell at him for an hour. He'd tried explaining, but had been cut off every time. Finally he had given up and now sat in his room, pondering ways to get back at Odin for this.

There was a tentative knock at the door and Cathy stuck her head in at the small sound of acknowledgement from her younger brother.

"I heard what happened."

"Hm."

"Quatre told me a little bit too."

"Hm."

"Do you want to tell me anything about it?"

"Odin's a prick."

"I could have told you that," Cathy snorted. She sat down on the bed beside him. "What happened Tro?"

Trowa sighed and sat up. "Do you want the complete story of my day, or just the fight?"

"Everything."

"All right, but I need a confidentiality promise from you." Trowa was completely serious and looked at his sister directly in the eye. "This is not for gossip."

Catherine nodded and Trowa proceeded to tell her everything that happened, looking up at her on occasion to see her reaction to some things. She looked angry at Odin's comments about Duo and Quatre in the morning. At the part about Dorothy and Quatre fainting she had tears in her eyes. She laughed a bit at his discovery of Heero and Duo and nodded fervently when he ardently insisted that she not tell anyone about that. Luckily, she seemed to accept their relationship, or whatever they had, without any qualms. When Trowa told her about everything else Odin said, and then about him and Midii in maths class she exploded.

"That asshole! How dare he?! Did he get away with it?"

"Almost. He got a week's worth of after school detentions. Because he didn't actually throw a punch himself, he didn't get suspended, like me and Heero."

"I wonder why Quatre didn't tell us about that?"

"Catherine, would you really want more people than necessary to know how you were bullied and teased? Quatre's really sensitive, but no one has ever done anything like this to him before, not to mention he's worried about his best friend."

"I suppose." Catherine thought for a bit. "Why don't I go talk to mum and dad for a bit then I'll see if we can go visit Quatre."

"Don't tell them about …"

"Don't worry Trowa, I'll only tell them what's necessary."

Trowa smiled. "Thanks Cathy."

She ruffled his hair as she got up to go out. "No probs baby bro." She left to go and talk to his parents.

Needless to say, with her wondrous powers of persuasion, Catherine managed to get Trowa out of severe punishment and the two found themselves in their mother's car an hour after talking on their way to Quatre's place.

Iria met them at the door. "Come in," she invited with a small smile. "I'm glad you're both here, things have been a bit rough. Quatre's refusing to talk to anyone, he's locked himself in his room. I've had Duo call like fifty times and Hilde and Relena only a few less. Rashid can't get anything out of him and he's refusing to tell me anything more than he has. I even called father to see if Quat would talk to him, but he didn't."

Catherine looked over at Trowa. He nodded. "I'll go up. You can tell Iria, but the same rules apply to her."

"Rules?" He heard Iria ask as he walked up the stairs.

He knocked on Quatre's door upon reaching it. "Quatre? It's Trowa. Can I come in." The door opened and Trowa saw an extremely disheveled Quatre standing there. "Are—"

"Trowa, if you finish that infernal question I will slam the door in your face." He looked serious.

"Okay. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Quatre's room was really neat and organised and many various shades of blue. His carpet was a deep royal blue as was the back of his door. His walls were a bright sea-blue and his ceiling was sky-blue. His bed and all his furniture were white. Quatre sat on his slightly rumpled bed and gestured for Trowa to join him.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"I got suspended. Catherine managed to convince my parents not to punish me too badly. Heero got the same." Quatre's next question could be read in his eyes. "Odin got a week of after-school detentions." He looked away.

"So, what was your day like?" Quatre changed the subject quickly.

Trowa frowned slightly at the avoidance, but he still answered. "Peachy," he muttered sarcastically.

"I noticed you seemed a bit on edge today. What happened?"

"Odin was my main problem, the guy is such a prick. Why do I hang out with him?" The question was rhetorical, but Quatre answered anyway.

"Like hangs with like I suppose."

"You think I'm a prick?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Iie!" Quatre shook his head vigorously in an attempt to placate Trowa. "I just meant that he's popular and so are you and you both play sports. Most schools have social structures like that."

"I guess." Trowa was still a bit hurt at the thought that he was like Odin. Then he remembered what he was talking about. "Anyway, there was also you I had to worry about today."

"Gomen," Quatre hung his head sheepishly. "I guess I was a bit of a pain."

Trowa smiled. "A bit." Then he grinned. "Have you spoken to Duo yet?"

"Not since the infirmary, ad all he would utter is 'are you okay?'" Quatre looked at Trowa's uncharacteristic grin. "What? Why do you look like that?"

"Oh, no reason, just thinking about something else that happened today. I walked in on Duo making out with Heero."

Quatre burst out laughing. "No way!"

"It's true. I was looking for Duo and walked into a bathroom and saw Heero's bag. Knowing that he was playing b-ball with Duo earlier, I thought he might be able to tell me where he was, so I walked in, started to ask him then got one of the biggest shocks of my life when I saw Duo pinning Heero up against a wall. Heero seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it."

Quatre was lying on his back, laughing hysterically with tears rolling down his cheeks. Trowa couldn't help but laugh as well, remembering his own shock and the looks on both their faces when they realised he was there. Suddenly the door burst open and Iria and Catherine rushed in, panicking, only to find the two boys as they were.

"I swear I didn't do anything," Trowa protested, when he saw his sister's accusing look. Quatre burst into fresh peals of laughter at his statement. "Okay, maybe I did, but it wasn't a bad thing."

Iria and Catherine just looked at each other then left the room.

Quatre smiled at their retreat, finished with his exhausting laughter and looked over at Trowa. "Arigato Trowa, you've helped me yet again."

"That's what friends are for." Quatre's smile glowed brighter when he said this. Then Quatre's face fell. "Quatre?" Trowa was worried at the cherub's sudden change in demeanour.

"I was just thinking about Dorothy." His eyes filled with tears. "I can't stand it Trowa, she's my best friend and I'm not there with her. She could die ad I wouldn't be there."

Trowa awkwardly placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder. "She's not going to die Quatre, don't think that and there's nothing you can do about being with her."

"I wish there was some way I could be with her." Quatre looked up as Trowa removed his hand and placed it on his chin, signifying he was thinking intently about something. "Trowa?"

"I have a plan." Trowa had a glint in his eye. "Go ask if I can stay over for the night."

"Okay." Quatre looked a bit confused but went anyway. "It's fine," he said upon returning. "Rashid and Iria agreed almost immediately, it was a bit strange."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Cathy and I'll be back." Trowa raced downstairs, leaving Quatre on his bed looking puzzled.

"Cathy, could you do me a huge favour?" Trowa begged as he pulled her away from Iria.

"I've done a lot for you already today, I don't know if I could wrangle it." She was toying with him. She'd do it, but wanted him to squirm a bit first, she was his older sister and as such couldn't do something for him without a little bit of squirming. Iria, however was having nothing of it.

"Cathy, come on. If it weren't for Trowa, Quat would still be crying his eyes out. What would you like?" Iria was really grateful that Trowa had come, he managed to do in five minutes what she, Rashid and her father could not in an afternoon.

"I just want Cathy to go home and pack an overnight bag for me and explain what's happening to our parents."

Catherine groaned. "Trowa, I'm not sure if I can get them to do this, you are still in trouble after all."

"Cathy!" Iria gazed at her sternly with her hands on her hips. "It is the least we can do for Trowa after his help." She turned back to Trowa. "Of course we can. I'll go with Cathy and explain everything." With both of them working on his parents there was no way they would refuse to let him stay.

"Thanks Iria." Trowa dashed back up the stairs to Quatre's room.

"So?" The blond boy asked impatiently when Trowa got back. "What's this plan of yours?"

"Do you still own that gorgeous black motorcycle?"


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight

Duo paced his dark room anxiously./Should I …?/ He picked up his phone and poised his fingers above the buttons then swiftly put it down again. /I can't. Can I?/ The process was repeated several times before he finally gathered his courage and dialed a number.

Duo listened intently to the tone, his heat beating furiously.

Someone picked up on the other end. "Moshi-moshi, Yuy residence."

Duo licked his lips nervously. "Hi, is Heero there?"

"Speaking."

"It's Duo here. I was wondering if I could meet you later." Duo glanced at his clock. It was almost 8pm.

There was a long pause before Heero finally replied. "Could we meet now? My parents aren't home yet and I don't think I'll be able to go out any time soon after they get home."

"Sure." Duo let out a relieved breath. "Do you know where the park is?"

"Hai."

"Meet me near the entrance."

"Sure. Ja ne Duo."

"See ya." Duo hung up the phone waited a few moments the let out a loud whoop. He grabbed a black jacket from the floor and pulled on his boots. Running his fingers through his unbound hair quickly he redid it in his usual braid. He shoved his wallet, keys and phone in his pockets and jumped the stairs two at a time in his hurry to leave the house and meet his prince charming.

Five minutes later he was at the entrance, gulping in air after running the entire way. /Now, all I need to do is wait for Heero./ That was easier said than done, not only was it rather cold out but Duo had the patience of a five-year-old. After a few minutes of waiting he started getting fed up.

"Where is he?" Duo snarled irritably.

"Behind you." Duo whirled around and found himself face to face with Heero.

"Hiya Hee-chan." Duo grinned at Heero's scowl.

"Don't call me that. So, why did you want to meet?" Heero walked towards a more secluded part of the park, Duo beside him.

Duo looked a bit uncomfortable. "Uh … well … it's about what happened."

"Oh." A faint tinge of red highlighted Heero's cheeks. They reached a bench in an out-of-the-way spot near a huge rose bed.

"Yeah. Uh … I know what I feel and what I want, but I wasn't sure about you."

"What do you want?"

Duo blushed. "You."

That simple word caused Heero's thoughts and emotions to go haywire. Desire, longing and fear raged for supremacy over his body. Looking at Duo standing before him on this clear autumn night, Heero could see everything, his own fear longing and desire as well as his vulnerability at revealing his heart to the one he longed for. The wind picked up and lifted loose stands of hair from Duo's face, further revealing the large violet depths of his eyes. Staring at this fragile figure, Heero could only think of one word to describe him: beautiful. His choice was easy.

"I want you too," he whispered and leaned in, placing a warm kiss on Duo's lips.

Stunned at the admission, Duo didn't respond at first, but then his arms snaked around Heero's back and drew him closer, deepening the emotion-charged kiss. They stood there for a long time, wrapped in a tight embrace, the outside world non-existent in this perfect moment of admission and emotion.

Duo broke away first and looked at Heero's dazed and desiring expression with a smile. In the starlight glow Heero looked even more innocent and desirable with that expression.

"I take it the, that this is your first real relationship?"

Heero blushed slightly. "Hai. Actually, in the bathroom, it was my first kiss."

"Really? I couldn't tell. You're a great kisser, Hee-chan." Duo laughed at the scowl.

"I should come up with a nickname for you now." Heero had a strange glint in his eye.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all, koi." Heero smiled at Duo's wide-eyed recognition of the endearment. Their lips met in another passionate kiss that lasted quite a bit longer. This time Heero pulled away, placing gentle touches of his lips along Duo's jawline.

Duo twined his fingers in Heero's thick chocolate hair and drew him even closer with a hand on his waist. "Gods, Heero, you don't know how long I've wanted this," he whispered huskily, his voice filled with lust.

"How long?" Heero claimed his koi's mouth once again then allowed him to answer.

"Since I saw you standing there in the office." Duo returned the kiss. "You were beneath the window framed in sunlight looking like a god with your gorgeous body and that sultry expression on your face. You looked so beautiful, but distant and mysterious and I wanted you and wanted to know you." Duo couldn't say any more as his lips were caught again by Heero and locked in another mind-bending kiss.

"You thought all that about me?" Heero started deeply into his companion's lust-filled eyes.

"I may run and hide, but I won't tell a lie." Duo kissed Heero lightly. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"I know how beautiful you are though." Heero cupped the back of Duo's head in his hand and buried his fingers in his braid. He leaned in to kiss him again, but was cut off by a rustling nearby. Heero immediately tensed and let go of Duo as he turned to face the intrusion.

"Heero?" He turned around again. "What's up?"

"I heard something." Heero shook his head. "Gomen, I'm just a bit paranoid today."

"Why? Duo looked at him curiously.

Heero avoided his gaze then sighed. "Trowa and I got into a it of trouble today."

Duo shrugged. "Everyone gets in trouble."

"We got suspended for a week." Duo looked stunned.

"What did you do?"

"Odin made some remarks and we took offence and pounded him."

Duo snorted. "He probably deserved it." Then he looked at Heero closely. "You don't seem the type to take offence to much and I know Trowa would never pick a fight with anyone, so what kind of remarks would make you two act like that?"

Heero squirmed a bit, but he owed Duo the truth. "We were in math class and Quatre just got back from infirmary. Midii said something bitchy and Odin called him a pansy when Sally defended him. So Tro and I made him our punching bag. What he said was completely uncalled for, there was no way we could let anyone say that to Quatre after what he went through today. Plus, Odin had been a major prick all day."

Duo started at the ground with an anger so intensified that Heero could almost feel its heat. "That bastard," he swore. "He'll pay."

"Duo, calm down, he got punished."

"And so did you when all you did was defend someone against an unfair attack!"

"But how I did it was stupid! Starting fights is no way to settle differences."

"You know you enjoyed it."

"Course I did, doesn't mean it was the right thing to do." There was a silence between them that bordered on awkward.

"So why are you so jumpy?"

Heero still wasn't looking Duo directly in the eye. "It was something Odin said after I punched him. I hope it was him just being an ass, but I don't think so somehow."

"What did he say?"

Hero finally looked his koi in the eye. "I think he might know about us." Duo froze and paled. "Duo?"

"I'm fine … no, actually, I'm not. Heero," Duo looked up and Heero was startled to see tears in his eyes, "promise you won't tell anyone yet? I know Trowa knows and I want Quat to know, but, no one else, please."

Heero nodded and gathered Duo in his arms. /I wonder why he's so upset?/ Right now he didn't press, he just held Duo close.

The, for the second time that day, Duo's mobile rang and interrupted their moment. "It could be important," Duo muttered. "It better be." Heero smiled as Duo answered the phone with an irritated, "This better be good, you just interrupted something very important." There was a pause, as Hero couldn't hear the person on the other end. "What did you say, Quat?" Duo was a bit freaked. "You're *WHERE*, with *WHO*?!"


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Chapter Nine

Quatre chuckled as he hung up on Duo after a long conversation then looked at his watch.

9pm.

He and Trowa had been riding for three hours now.

They managed to convince Rashid that it was best if they were left alone earlier, which almost guaranteed that they wouldn't be discovered gone until at least nine tomorrow morning. By that time they would be quite a long way away.

Quatre leaned gently against the 'cycle, shivering slightly in the night air despite his jeans and long sleeved shirt.

"You know," Trowa's voice emerged from behind him, startling Quatre, "I don't think I've ever seen you wear such dark clothes." He handed Quatre a coffee.

"Blame Duo," Quatre said before taking a sip. "He decided to take me shopping for 'normal' clothes last year. I'm lucky to have gotten away with such a mild outfit."

Trowa chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink. "It suits you, despite the unusual colours." Trowa looked around. "Do you think there's a motel around here?"

"Yeah, I think there's one in the next town over. We take the first exit." Quatre gestured into the night.

"Right, let's go find it." Trowa finished his drink and hopped on the 'cycle, putting his helmet on. Quatre put his own on after throwing his cup away and got on behind him and wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist. Trowa revved the engine up and took off from the parking lot of the highway gas station.

Half and hour later they finally found the small motel and had booked themselves into a moderately comfortable and —thankfully — clean room. Quatre put their bags down by the end of the huge bed and lay down across it and closed his eyes.

"I always get tired on trips," he yawned and turned on his side. He yelled suddenly and jumped up in surprise.

Trowa was sitting quietly next to him.

"Are you always that quiet when you enter a room?" Quatre asked sheepishly when Trowa raised an eyebrow at his actions.

"I never really noticed." Trowa smiled as Quatre sat down again, glaring at him for surprising him.

"Well, as punishment for making me jump you can sleep on the floor." Quatre poked his tongue out and moved so he now lay in the middle of the bed, spreading his limbs so that Trowa could only sit on the edge.

A smile appeared on Trowa's face at the childish antics and he suppressed the urge to make it bigger. "Who said I wanted to sleep with you anyway?" he played along.

Quatre raised his eyebrow in mock-suggestiveness. "You know you wanted to," he breathed.

Trowa snorted a laugh. "You're not as innocent as you appear Quatre." He was about to make another comment when he noticed that Quatre was completely still and his face was blank, as though he were trying to hide something. "Quatre?"

"I'm not you know." Quatre sat up and turned away. "There's some things about me that you'd be disgusted by." He wrapped his arms around his knees. 

Trowa was immediately worried by his actions; they were so defensive and vulnerable. /What does he have to be afraid of? What does he have to be ashamed of?/ 

~~ You think he's really an angel? You think you know him Trowa? I know something about him that would you away in disgust …~~

/What did Odin mean?/ Trowa looked at the small fragile boy before him and realised it didn't matter, he didn't care what Odin knew or what he thought, he didn't care what this was about. He cared about Quatre and it killed him to see the cheerful boy like this.

"Quatre, everyone has secrets." Trowa sat down close to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Quatre flinched away and Trowa pulled his hand back, a bit hurt. "No one's perfect," he continued regardless of Quatre's first reaction.

"It isn't about perfection, it's about innocence." Quatre finally looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. "And trust."

Trowa stared deep into those agonized aqua depths and knew he wanted nothing more than to protect the fragility he found. "I would never betray you."

Quatre managed a small grateful smile, but his eyes still reflected his pain. "Thank you Trowa. Do you want to get ready for bed now? We should probably be off early in the morning if we want to get there before noon so we'll need sleep." Quatre got up and grabbed his bag and moved into the bathroom, ignoring Trowa's frown.

/Why did he do that? He shouldn't keep things bottled up./ Trowa sighed and got up off the bed. /I guess Quatre's just like that, he keeps his own problems bottled up so he can help others with theirs. Such a kind heart doesn't deserve that pain it's burdened with./ Trowa grabbed his own bag and got changed quickly before Quatre got back from his shower.

When Quatre emerged from the bathroom, Trowa was lying on the bed, eyes closed and almost asleep. Quatre smiled gently at the image and walked quietly to the other side of the bed and got in, pulling the covers over both of them.

"Goodnight Trowa," the brunette heard in his sleepy stupor.

/Goodnight Quatre./

As awareness dawned again, so did the sun and Trowa tried to avoid it by rolling to the side.

He was stopped, however, by a warm body tucked against his own.

/What the …?/ Trowa's eyes shot open and he looked over at the foreign object.

Quatre's golden crown shone in the dawning light and Trowa calmed down a bit as the morning fog of waking receded and he remembered what he was doing in a motel with the angel cuddled up beside him. He tried to get up, but again was hindered by the fact that Quatre had a death grip on his waist.

/Damn, I don't want to wake him, but I've got to have a shower./ As if he had heard Trowa's thoughts, Quatre protested and tightened his grip and shifted as he slept. /Actually, this is kind of nice,/ Trowa thought lazily, realising that it would be close to impossible to get out of the embrace. /I'm sure it won't matter if I sleep for a bit longer./

His bladder disagreed.

Trowa groaned and looked at the peacefully sleeping Quatre resting his head on his chest. He had such a blissful expression on his face that Trowa regretted to wake him.

Then he saw the tearstains on those pale cheeks.

Trowa reached out his hand and gently touched a finger to them and brushed them away. /He shouldn't have to cry,/Trowa reflected sadly.

The gentle motions made the sleeping beauty stir and his eyelid fluttered. "Trowa?" he murmured and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take a shower. You'll have to let me go, unless of course you wish to join me." Trowa looked at the drowsy boy slyly.

"Nani?" Quatre looked up at Trowa in confusion and blinked. Then he suddenly seemed to realise where he was. "Ah!" He released Trowa and sat up quickly, blushing furiously. "Gomen nasai Trowa-san." He looked away in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Trowa smiled at the boy's embarrassment. "I'm just going to be in the bathroom." Quatre nodded, still not looking Trowa in the eye.

Quatre quickly changed, still blushing, and fixed the room up. He didn't have to, but whenever he was nervous he needed something to do, so he cleaned while his thoughts whirled around his head in a huge chaotic mass.

/Gods, oh gods, oh gods oh gods! I cannot believe I was doing that! What must he think of me?! Argh! I can't believe this!/ He was so busy meticulously smoothing out every crease in the bedspread that he didn't hear the door to the bathroom open and close, nor did he notice the other presence return to the room.

"Quatre?" He whirled around at the sound of Trowa's voice. "Are you ready to go?" Trowa finished packing his own bag. 

"Yeah." Quatre avoided Trowa's gaze by grabbing his own bag. "Let's get going." He walked out the door. Trowa locked the door behind him and went up to the office to return the key.

When Trowa came out again Quatre was once again leaning against the motorcycle looking out into the distance a serene expression on his face as he breathed in the crisp autumn morning air, the gentle wind lightly ruffling his golden fringe. It was a beautiful image and one Trowa made sure was etched into his memory.

"Ready to go?" Quatre smiled and nodded. They'd be there soon.


	11. Chapter Ten

****

Chapter Ten

Wufei stood in his clean whitewashed kitchen and rinsed his plate and coffee mug before placing them to the side. He grabbed his keys from the table, left a short note for his parents by the phone and walked to the front door so he could go and pick up Meiran before heading over to the hospital to see Dorothy.

He was halted in his routine, however, by a knock at the door.

Growling at the interruption, he opened the large oak door to an astonishing surprise.

"Ohayo Wufei!" Quatre Rabarba Winner stood on his doorstep grinning at his friend. "Long time no see." Ignoring Wufei's shocked expression, he hugged the Chinese boy tightly. "I've missed you."

"Quatre? What are you doing here?" Wufei only then registered what the blond boy was doing. "Get off!"

Quatre smiled sheepishly. "Gomen, I forgot you don't like physical intimacy." There was an amused snort from nearby which drew both of their attention. "Do you remember Trowa?"

"Of course I remember Trowa, I haven't been gone that long." Wufei rolled his eyes at his cheerful friend's behaviour. "I was just on my way to go and see Dorothy, would you like a ride?"

Quatre smiled gratefully. "That would be great, the 'cycle has run out of petrol."

"And I'm kind of tired from the ride." Trowa spoke up for the first time. He moved from his position of leaning against the wall and held out his hand to Wufei. "It's nice to see you again Wufei." They shook hands.

"Likewise." Wufei stepped out of his doorway and locked the door behind him. "Do you mind if we pick someone up on the way?"

"Not at all. Is this person a new friend of yours?"

"Meiran. Dorothy may have told you about her."

Quatre smiled and his eyes held a strange mischievous glint that was rather unusual. "Hai, Dorothy has told me about Meiran." Wufei looked at Quatre curiously as they got in the car.

"You sound like Maxwell when he's about to pull one of his pranks." Wufei started the car and they drove off.

"Why, whatever could you mean?" Quatre asked a little too innocently.

Wufei glared at his friend, but wisely shut up before he was baited into anything. He recalled the embarrassing situations Maxwell had tricked him into after goading him with that tone of voice. Wufei looked through the rearview mirror at Trowa to see him suppressing a smile. Luckily for him, his first stop was just up ahead.

"You're late Chang." The front door was opened then slammed shut, startling the two visitors in the backseat. Quatre and Trowa looked in amazement at the fiery Chinese girl who now sat in the car with them.

"I had visitors Meiran," Wufei growled, driving off again.

The girl glared, looking sinister even with her cute pigtailed hairstyle. "I told you not to call me that. I am Nataku."

Wufei snorted. "Onna, When you prove to me you are worthy of the name, then I will call you Nataku."

Meiran was fuming and was about to start in on him again when she finally noticed the two others in the car. Her expression immediately changed from anger to delight. "I'm Meiran. You must be Quatre." She turned around and stuck her hand out. "Wufei and Dorothy told me about you." She looked at Trowa. "Are you Duo?"

Trowa blinked, surprised at the question. "No, I'm Trowa. I doubt that Wufei or Dorothy mentioned me."

"Oh, I don't think so, but it's nice to meet you too." She shook Trowa's hand also.

"Onna, will you turn around and sit in your seat properly!"

Meiran stuck her tongue out at Wufei. "Hai, Mr. Grumpy Dragon."

"Stop insulting my clan."

"It's my clan too, so I can do what I want."

"Onna, you have no honour in your clan!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Uh, Wufei? Wasn't that the hospital?"

"See what you made me do onna!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Wufei finally managed to pull into the parking lot after quite a few more missed turns and more arguments with Meiran. Trowa and Quatre got out of the car with barely hidden relief, but were still smiling at the great couple Wufei and Meiran would make.

Grumbling under his breath about something (probably Meiran), Wufei led Quatre and Trowa to Dorothy's room. She was still in ICU and unconscious, but was at less risk of death than before. Quatre rushed to her bedside as soon as they reached the room. He took her hand and held it, his brimming eyes fixed on her face. At the sight, both Wufei and Meiran forgot their dispute and looked away.

"Dorothy," Quatre whispered before the tears fell.

Wufei gestured that they should leave him alone and the three of them walked into the hall.

"What happened exactly?" Trowa looked at Wufei.

"We were on our way to the mall. I'd driven to Dorothy's house then left the car there as it was only a short walk. We were going to watch a movie then go back to Dorothy's house and stay over for the day. We had that Friday off school. On our way there, however, we had to cross a main road. Dorothy had gone ahead a bit and was crossing, so we ran to catch up before the lights changed. The driver was speeding and didn't bother looking to see if there were pedestrians, there were no other cars, so they drove on and hit Dorothy. We called an ambulance and Dorothy's been here ever since. The driver's being charged with reckless driving and violating at least two laws."

Trowa leaned back against the wall. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Not quite sure. She's broken her ribs and an arm and suffered mild internal bleeding, but what's worrying everyone is the trauma to the head. I don't know what exactly her injury is, but it's serious. If she doesn't wake up within a week, she'll slip into a permanent coma, or she could die."

"Shit." Trowa ran his fingers through his hair. "Can they do anything about it?"

Wufei shook his head. "The doctors have tried everything. She was in surgery for five hours yesterday. Now she has to heal and wake up by herself." The three of them stood in silence as they contemplated the possible fate of their friend.

Looking at his two companions, Trowa could clearly see the worry weighing them down. The argumentative façade they carried out hid their own stress and helped both of them to get through this together. Who did Quatre have to help him through his pain?

"I'm going to sit with Quatre. You two should get something to eat, I'm sure you were up all night worrying about Dorothy, so rest for a bit."

Wufei looked up at Trowa. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go." Trowa watched them walk down the hallway to the cafeteria then entered the room once again.

"Is it really that bad?" Quatre didn't look up as Trowa entered, but his tear-filled question told him that Quatre had heard everything.

"Yeah." Trowa moved another chair over beside Quatre's. "How are you holding up?" Quatre still didn't look at him. When Trowa glanced over, his heart was torn into a thousand pieces by the image.

The blond angel was sitting hunched over looking even more fragile and vulnerable. He held Dorothy's slender hand in his own extremely pale hands. His face was white and his eyes were filled with tears that spilled onto his cheeks. His cheerful and soothing expression was gone and replaced by a haunted and fearful demeanour that was so unlike Quatre that it scared and grieved Trowa.

"Oh Quatre," he whispered mournfully. When he reached out to place a hand on his back, Quatre suddenly looked at him and launched himself into Trowa's arms.

"Gods, Trowa, I don't know what to do! She can't die! She can't leave me! I love her too much, she's my best friend!" Quatre sobbed onto Trowa's shoulder and Trowa tightened his grip instinctively on the boy, whispering soothing phrases into his ear.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Wufei had opened the door and peeked in, shutting it once he saw the scene.

"What's going on?" Meiran asked fearfully.

"Trowa's comforting Quatre." Wufei frowned slightly. "I didn't even know they were such good friends." Wufei sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, putting his head in his hands.. "It kills me to see Quat like that. He's always been the kind hearted one that looked out for everyone else. He doesn't deserve this much pain."

Meiran sat down beside Wufei and placed and arm around him. "He doesn't, but then no one ever does. This is but another test of life, and I know that you and Quatre are strong enough to pass it."

"Quatre has a strong heart," Wufei agreed. "But should something happen, I do not know if we will get through it."

"Doubt is a sign of weakness. I know you're stronger than that Wufei. Dorothy will survive and you will strengthen your heart with resolve and pass this test. Or will you forfeit without fighting?" 

"I will fight." Wufei removed her arm from his shoulder and sat up straighter. "Thankyou Nataku." He smiled at Meiran. Meiran returned the smile, not showing on her face how she was glowing inside from Wufei's last remark.

They sat there in a comfortable silence before being interrupted by Wufei' mobile phone. Wufei got it out and looked to see who was calling.

#Duo? What's wrong?#

#Man Wufei, I'm glad I got hold of you. Is Quatre there with you?#

#Not sitting with me, he's with Trowa visiting Dorothy. What's wrong?#

#Okay, could you tell him that Iria and his father are on their way to meet him.#

#Why didn't they come with him and Trowa before?#

#They … uh … they kind of snuck out. I didn't even find out where they were until like 9 last night.#

#I'll have to have a talk with Quatre later. Don't worry Duo, I'll tell him.#

#Thanks Wufei. Tell them both I said hi.#

#Sure Duo.# They hung up.

"Something up?" Meiran asked once he got off.

"Quatre just got into a little trouble."


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Chapter Eleven

Duo hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Duo looked up at his koi and smiled.

"I'm just worried about Quat." He walked over and sat on his bed beside Heero, who wrapped his arms around Duo.

"Quatre's old enough to take care of himself."

"Age isn't the problem," Duo muttered.

"Nani?"

"Nothing." Duo snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Heero looked at Duo suspiciously, but let the comment slide, for now. "Anyway," the braided boy changed the subject, "I'm wondering how you managed to get yourself out of any major punishment after beating up on a guy who obviously deserved it."

Heero smiled smugly. "That's my secret." Duo pouted and looked up at Heero with huge puppy-dog eyes. Heero groaned. "Fine. I told my parents the truth."

"That's it?"

"Basically. I might have embroidered the facts just a smidge so that Odin might have looked like a giant vicious ogre and my actions perfectly justified. I didn't get out of punishment entirely, I now have a curfew and extra chores, but that's it."

"I like the sound of your embroidering the facts." Duo looked at Heero slyly. "Could I borrow you next time I don't pass my maths exams?"

"That depends on how well you can convince me that I should."

"Easy." Duo pulled Heero down for a deep kiss that left both of them breathless.

"Nope," Heero shook his head once he got hie breath back. "More convincing needed." Heero laughed as Duo suddenly pounced on him and planted kisses all down his throat. The laugh soon turned into a moan of pleasure that caused Duo to double the intensity of his kisses. Then he suddenly stopped.

Heero looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry Heero, I'm just worried about Quatre."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Duo, he'll be fine, he's with Trowa, I'm sure that nothing can go wrong."

"You're right, I'm just a bit paranoid when it comes to Quat."

"Why is that?"

Duo shook his head and smiled. "Never mind. Now, where was I?" Duo grinned predatorily and attacked Heero's mouth again, pinning him to the bed once again. His thoughts stayed divided for a moment however.

/You better be looking after him Trowa,/ he thought briefly before his own desire rose enough that Heero was the only thing he could think of.

Quatre opened his eyes wide when he realised suddenly what he was doing.

"Oh gods Trowa, gomen nasai." He pushed himself away from Trowa and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's okay." Trowa smiled gently at him.

"Arigato." Quatre blushed slightly then resumed staring at Dorothy's still form.

"I'm sure she'll be all right."

Quatre managed a weak smile for Trowa. "Hai, I'm sure she will be, but I'd still like to worry a bit."

They heard a knock at the door then Wufei entered, Meiran close behind.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, registering the severe expression on Wufei's face.

"Duo called. He said your sister and father are on their way."

"My father, are you sure?" Quatre suddenly looked very worried.

"Yes, quite sure."

"Kuso." Quatre swore under his breath. Trowa looked at him astonished. He'd never heard Quatre swear before.

"Why didn't you tell them where you were going?" Wufei looked furious.

Quatre's expression drooped. "Gomen Wufei, I just needed to do this. I won't get you involved, I promise." He looked up at his towering friend guiltily. "I had to see her."

Wufei sighed and his expression turned back to normal. He gave Quatre a stern look. "Just tell someone next time. You know that we worry. I'm going to drop Meiran home then go home. Call me when you want to get picked up." 

"Hai. Arigato Wufei." Quatre smiled briefly, getting a returning smile. Trowa just nodded.

Wufei nodded to Trowa then left.

"It was great meeting you both." Meiran smiled and left too after both boys had waved to her.

Trowa looked over at Quatre, who had gone silent again, but was staring out the window, instead of at Dorothy. His expression was pained and he looked a bit angry.

"Quatre—?"

"Trowa," Quatre cut him off with a snap, "I don't know if I can trust you enough just yet to tell you what you want to know." Quatre didn't face him, knowing the hurt expression that would be on his face. He didn't want to see Trowa hurt because of something he said.

Trowa nodded and turned away, only slightly, but Quatre's heart broke at the gesture. /Gods, gomen nasai, Trowa, I wish I could tell you, but …can I trust you? I want to, but there's just so much you don't know and I don't want you to betray me, I don't want you to hurt me, like I was hurt last time I gave my heart away./ Quatre tried to blink back the tears, but they flowed down his face unhindered. He started trembling uncontrollably.

"Quatre!" Trowa gathered the boy into his arms and sat him down in his lap. Quatre hadn't protested a bit, he was still crying and shaking. "You don't have to tell me anything, I'm sorry for asking." Trowa held the broken angel close to him and comforted him again.

Quatre just kept sobbing into Trowa's shoulder again, repeating the scene from earlier, only this time he didn't pull away, he just continued to cry, trying to ease his pain but finding it won't go.

/Gods, what can I do?/ Trowa was frantic, he'd never been in this position before. So he just followed his feelings and held his angel in silence, letting him cry his pain away.

/Why do I always let the past hurt me like this? Why do let it hurt the ones I love?/ "G-gomen nasai." Quatre clutched at Trowa's back and tried to stop, but couldn't find the strength. Trowa just held him tighter, which only added to Quatre's guilt. Finally he managed to pull away from Trowa, who protested at first then let him loose.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked gently. "Do you want anything?" He gently wiped a tear from his angel's cheek.

"No, I just … I need …" The tears brimmed in his eyes again. "Oh gods Trowa, it hurts so much. I thought I had it behind me, but it hurts."

"Shh, it's all right." Trowa cupped Quatre's head in his hand and drew him back against him so that Quatre's head was leaning against his chest. "Do whatever you feel you have to. You don't have to say anything."

"Arigato Trowa. You're so kind. Why are you so kind to me?" Quatre raised his head to look at him through red-rimmed eyes.

Trowa smiled gently as he looked down at his angel. He brushed another drop away, his finger lingering on Quatre's tear-stained cheek. "Because I'm you're friend," he answered truthfully. "And I'll do what ever is necessary to make you smile again."

Quatre managed a wry half-smile. "Arigato," he whispered.

Trowa lowered his head slightly, drawn by Quatre's aqua gaze. He looked so sad and yet so beautiful in his arms. Trowa wanted nothing more than to kiss his angel's troubles away. Quatre looked up at him in supplication and hope and Trowa again lowered his head to Quatre's, his eyes slowly closing of their own accord.

Quatre felt his eyes drifting shut as a moment he only dreamed about was soon to become a reality.

/No, I can't! I can't do this! He'll betray me, like before!/

"No!" Quatre pushed back at Trowa, who looked stunned. "I can't, please I can't! Not again!" Quatre disentangled himself from Trowa' embrace and ran out of the room, his tears of pain flowing once again.

Trowa sat in his chair, looking at the doorway his angel disappeared through. He put his head in his hands and tried to sort through his thoughts. /What just happened? Why did he freak out? Did I really almost …?/

"Shit! What have I done?"

Trowa got up and ran to the door. He looked out and stared down the hallways to either side, trying to catch a glimpse of Quatre, but to no avail.

"Gods, what did I do? How could I do that to him?"

Trowa slumped back down in his chair. "How could I betray his trust like that, after I promised I wouldn't?"

"Sometimes we do things we don't mean to that change the course of our lives forever." Trowa looked up to see the source of the voice. There was no one else in the room … except …

"Dorothy?!"


	13. ChapterTwelve

****

Chapter Twelve

Trowa pressed the buzzer for the nurse and waited all of twenty seconds before two nurses and a doctor entered the room.

"She woke up," Trowa told them and gestured to Dorothy, who was trying to pull the weird tube thing from her nose.

The doctor and nurses bustled around, one of the nurses going in and out of the room constantly to go and get various apparatus. Trowa stood in a corner and let them work, while Dorothy didn't bother to contain her abhorrence of the situation she found herself in.

"Trowa?" She finally managed to ask once most of the tubes blocking her face were removed. "Why am I in the hospital with all of this crap plugged into me?"

Trowa smiled. At least she was back to her usual self. Dorothy had a very … unique personality to say the least. "I'll tell you later, once you've been deemed all right."

She tried to cross her arms and glare at him, but the nurse wouldn't let her move her arms, so she settled for sticking her tongue out. "Fine, but you better have a few more good stories to tell me while you're at it." She grinned mischievously and Trowa gulped. He knew, even without being a very close friend, what that grin meant and he knew exactly what she was referring to when she mentioned 'stories'.

Once the extra machines were gone and Dorothy had been moved to another location out of ICU, then could the two teens finally talk without interruption.

"So, again, why am in hospital?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Obviously not."

"All right. Wufei told me that you were on your way to a movie with him and Meiran and a car hit you while you were crossing a main road."

"That's it?" Dorothy looked disappointed. "A motor accident? Nothing spectacular like a bank robbery or a terrorist attack?" Trowa looked at the only girl who could ever be disappointed by the fact that she wasn't held up at gunpoint so someone could get her money. "How boring!"

Trowa looked at her in amazement. /This girl is nuts!/ "Uh, Dorothy, does it really matter that it wasn't as dramatic as you wanted it to be?"

"Trowa, that's not the point," she whined. "Nothing extraordinary ever happens to me."

"Well, I'd say fighting for your life after a near-death experience qualifies as extraordinary."

Dorothy stuck out her lower lip. "It's still not as heroic as getting injured in the line of duty or something."

/I forgot how slightly morbid Dorothy is,/ Trowa thought as he stared at the sulking girl. /Or maybe it's the extra morphine in her system that's making her act this way./ He looked at her again. /I hope it's the morphine./

"Let's just forget about my depressing circumstances for a bit and move onto something different." Dorothy looked pointedly at Trowa. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

Trowa looked around nervously. "Not really."

"Oh?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, nothing to tell." Trowa started to sweat under that gaze.

"Really?"

"Maybe."

"Go on."

"Well … I think … maybe … I might have … upset Quatre a bit."

"Continue."

Trowa started babbling, something very unusual for him, but Dorothy could be a very persuasive person when she wanted to be. "See, Wufei said something about being worried about Quatre and it got me thinking. Quatre had hinted that something had happened to him that he didn't want me to know about just yet and when Wufei told him that his father was coming here to see him Quatre kind of freaked. When I tried to ask, Quatre told me he didn't trust me enough to tell me about it. That sort of hurt, but it didn't matter because Quatre was upset, so I comforted him, completely unconditionally, he doesn't have to tell me anything if he doesn't want to, but I didn't want him hurting either. But he was still so sad and I was just over some with such empathy for him, I couldn't stand seeing him like that, I wanted to make everything go away. I just had this sudden urge to help him, but I don't think I carried it out in the right way. I tried to kiss him. It was probably the absolute worst thing to do in the situation, but I just followed my feelings. It started to work, he seemed to want to, but then … he totally freaked and ran out of the room saying 'I can't, not again'. I have no idea what to do now." Trowa paused and looked at Dorothy, waiting for her reaction to the story.

Dorothy laughed.

"What?" Trowa asked irritably.

"I've never heard you talk so much before, it's unusual."

"These past few days have been really screwy. Everything's been going wrong. I'm just really surprised that I haven't gone insane yet."

"Give it time," Dorothy advised seriously.

Trowa couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"Don't you feel better now?"

"Yes," Trowa admitted after her stopped laughing. "Thank you. So tell me, what should I do?"

"Don't push Quatre, he'll tell you in his own time, but, considering the circumstance, I'm not sure if he will. You screwed up royally Barton."

Trowa sighed and slumped down in his chair. "I know, and I wish I could do something to make it better."

"Give it time."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Is that like your motto or something?"

"Something like that." Dorothy grinned. "I have lots of mottoes."

"What's your favourite?"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"That sounds like what you said to me when you woke up."

Dorothy shrugged. "It's true though. What you did had a reason behind it, even if you didn't know it. There's a reason why Quatre ran away, just as there is a reason why things in the future will happen because of your actions. You can't escape fate, so just go with the flow."

"So you're saying I shouldn't worry, it's not my fault?"

"Your actions are completely your fault, but there's a reason why *you* did it and not someone else."

Trowa thought about this. "I'm going to go find Quatre. Will you be all right alone?"

Dorothy smiled. "Give him a kiss for me." She laughed evilly as Trowa blushed and walked out of the room.

/I'm never going to live that down./ Trowa grimaced slightly then went in search of Quatre.

Unfortunately for him, the hospital was huge, but there were only a few places he could be. Trowa checked the cafeteria, knowing that Quatre would most likely not be there, and he was right. Then he decided to check the gardens, thinking he'd have more luck there.

In a small rose garden, Trowa found Quatre.

He was staring intently at a tiny yellow bud he'd picked, studying it from every angle. Trowa was suddenly reminded of that day when they first met and Quatre offered him his friendship with a yellow rose. Quatre was also thinking of that day. He knew that Trowa had entered the garden and was simply watching him. He knew every time when Trowa was near.

"Do you know that you're the only person besides Dorothy I've ever given flowers to?" Quatre looked up as Trowa approached and sat down beside him.

"No, I didn't."

"Do you know that I've only ever been in one relationship in my life?"

Trowa shook his head.

Quatre smiled. "I'm surprised, you were friends with Odin after all."

Trowa frowned. "What does he have to do with this?" /Wait … no he couldn't mean …/

"Iie, I did not date Odin." Quatre looked at Trowa in amusement as he let out a relived sigh. That would have been too much for him to handle. "But Odin does know my secret."

Trowa inhaled sharply. /Is he really going to tell me?/

Quatre looked down at the ground. "Please Trowa, what I am about to tell you goes no further than this garden. Only a few people know this, my family and my closest friends."

"And Odin."

Quatre winced. "Yes, him too, but I didn't willingly tell him, he already knew." Quatre took a deep breath and started his story.

"Last year I went to a party for my father's company. There's a special group within the company that Rashid controls called the Maganac Corp, you may have heard of them. There are forty men working within that Corp and each are considered to be family to the others. I consider them family.

"At this party the whole Corp was there and I would be meeting some of them for the first time. Some I knew, like Rashid, Ahmad, Abdoul and Auda, a few were new to the Corp.

"One of the newcomers I met for the first time at that party. He was only a few years older than me and we got along pretty well. Rashid saw how well we got along and decided to bring him over sometimes like he did Ahmad and the others. We started to spend a bit more time with each other, I introduced him to my friends and he hung out with us on occasion, but most of the time, it was only me and him.

"I fell for him, to put it simply. When he found out, he kissed me and asked me out. I was so thrilled. Then one day, he asked me to go to a party with him. It was being held by some other friends he knew. I agreed, thinking there would be no harm.

"With someone like Duo as a friend, it's hard to avoid the lure of sneaking a bit of alcohol on occasion, so it's not like I'd never drunk before, but I'd never come into contact with drugs until that night." Quatre shuddered here then steeled himself and continued.

"I had already had a few drinks before I was given my first drugged one. Things were a blur after that. He seemed to concerned about everything that happened that I didn't even consider that he could have been behind it all, so when he asked me to go to another party, I agreed. He promised that he'd try to look after me at this party, but it happened again. I was really out of it, but this time I remembered a few things. I actually tried things of my own will, or so I thought. Later I found out that what was in my drinks were drugs that inhibited will, but at the time, I had no idea.

"It happened quite a few times more before I finally refused to go to another party. He agreed. Next time I saw him, he invited me over his place, he said it was going to be just us, but every few minutes friends of his happened to 'drop by to say hi'. Of course he couldn't be a bad host and refuse to see them, so he offered drinks and everyone got talking and soon, there was a nice little party going on." Quatre struggled to contain the bitterness in his voice.

"Needless to say, I ended up on the floor. He helped me up to his room so I could rest while he party went on. He gave me another drink, just water this time, or so he said, and said he was going to stay with me for a bit. I thought it was so sweet of him." Quatre started to cry.

"Oh, Gods, Quatre." Trowa moved closer and put his arm around him, holding him close in comfort. Quatre broke down then.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like being completely helpless, Trowa? I had absolutely no control over anything then, not even myself." Quatre sobbed onto Trowa's shoulder. "The next day, I told tousan everything. He and Rashid were furious, at him, at me and most of all at themselves. They knew about every party I went to, they trusted him, he was Maganac, family and he betrayed me and them. My father's been so over-protective ever since then, everyone worries about me constantly, sometimes it's too overwhelming."

"What happened to him?" Trowa asked hesitantly.

"He's serving time for a few charges, not only mine. It turns out that I wasn't the only one of his victims at the parties."

"What kind of charges?" Quatre looked away, tears forming again and Trowa dropped the subject. He just sat cradling Quatre in his arms in silence for a while, the scent of roses surrounding them and calming them both.

"There's still one thing I don't quite get," Trowa said, frowning. "How does Odin know about this?"

Quatre's eyes hardened. "Odin was a close friend of my ex-boyfriend."

Trowa froze. Quatre's tone of voice was so cold. "Did … did Odin have anything to do with this?" he asked almost fearfully. 

Quatre nodded. "Not a big part, but he was in on the game."

"A game, this was all a game to them?" Quatre nodded again. "Those sick bastards! How could anyone do that?" Trowa cut off as he felt Quatre shaking. "Quatre? Are you okay?"

Quatre nodded. "Hai, but do you mean that? Aren't you disgusted by me?"

Trowa looked horrified. "No, of course not. How could you even think that? Why should you be considered disgusting for something you had no control over?"

"Trowa." Quatre hugged the taller boy tightly. "Gomen nasai. I should never have been angry with you." Trowa could feel the tears seeping through his shirt once again.

"There's no reason to be sorry, I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me something like this." Trowa smiled reassuringly at the angel in his arms.

"Arigato, Trowa." Quatre returned his smile. "This really helped a lot."

Trowa smiled and looked around at the garden. "I know it's very beautiful here, but do you want to go back in now? There's someone waiting to see you."

Quatre looked up with wide eyes, hardly daring to believe it. "Dorothy's awake?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen

"It certainly took you long enough to get here Kitty-Kat."

"D-chan!" Quatre ran into the room as soon as he heard that voice and launched himself at the bed and its occupant. "You're awake!"

"Of course — Itai!" Dorothy winced and Quatre leapt off her, horrified.

"Gomen nasai, D-chan, I forgot about your ribs."

"It's okay," she forgave him with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you so much." Tears formed in Dorothy's eyes.

Trowa took this as a signal to leave. He left the room and closed the door quietly so the two friends could have time to catch up, and so he could sort out his thoughts.

What was it about Quatre that stirred such strong feelings in him? He seemed so vulnerable, yet so strong at the same time, he was so innocent but still worldly. He was angelic and kind and friendly, and so filled with pain.

/Why do I feel so strongly about him? Why do I want to do nothing more than wrap my arms around him and protect him from his pain? Do I … could I possibly …?/

Trowa's eyes widened as he started to understand his thoughts and feelings.

"Do I love him?"

He looked at the closed door behind him and heard the sounds of laughter and merriment of two friends joined together once again.

/He sounds so happy, I wish I could make him happy and relieve his pain./ 

Trowa turned away from the door and walked away, to the rose garden where he had found Quatre before. He sat down on a bench and watched as the sun slowly started to sink to the horizon, sending its golden glow to dust the rainbow of roses in an ethereal glow.

/So beautiful,/ he thought. /Golden, like Quatre./ Trowa frowned at that last thought. / I can't think like that. Quatre obviously doesn't think of me in that way or he wouldn't have rejected me before./ Trowa winced thinking about how close he came to destroying his friendship with Quatre with one simple action.

/I won't hurt him like that, he obviously still has some issues with relationships and trust, so I won't do anything to destroy my friendship with him./ Trowa looked up at the almost set sun and sighed. /Why do I feel that I've made the wrong choice then?/

He got up from the bench, a bit sore from sitting there too long and walked back inside the hospital to Dorothy's room.

He was about to open the door, but thought better of it and sat down in a chair in a nearby waiting room, pulling his leg up and wrapping his arms around it and resting his head on his knee.

Trowa didn't realise that he'd drifted off to sleep until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder waking him.

He looked up to see Quatre leaning over him with a worried look.

"Are you all right Trowa?"

"Yeah, just fine." Trowa managed a weak smile. "What time is it?"

"Six p.m. Are you sure you're all right? Why didn't you come back into the room?"

"I figured you and Dorothy would want to catch up a bit, so I left you alone."

Quatre smiled. "Thank you Trowa, that was very kind of you."

Trowa looked away, slightly embarrassed. "It was nothing really. So is she doing all right?"

Quatre grimaced. "She's back to her old self." Trowa laughed, he knew what that meant — Dorothy had a very active personality, one would almost call it hyperactive, but Dorothy wasn't really one to run around in circles because of boredom, she would find … other ways to amuse herself. One of the ways she did this was to meddle in her friends' lives. Quatre looked like he had gone through a serious session of Dorothy prying.

Trowa had heard of this before and had nothing but sympathy for the boy. Luckily, as a distant acquaintance, he had managed to avoid this, but as Trowa was now a bit closer to both Quatre and Dorothy, it wouldn't be long before he was subjected to the treatment himself.

"That's good to hear, I suppose. I'm going to get something to eat, did you want anything?"

"Iie, Aragato, I'm not hungry. Actually, I was going to call Wufei to pick us up. Visiting hours are going to be over soon."

"Okay. I'll be back." Trowa turned to leave.

"Trowa?" Trowa turned around again to see a curious expression on Quatre's face. "Dorothy said that you had something to give me from her?"

Trowa looked puzzled, then he remembered the last thing Dorothy said to him before he left the room and blushed. /Did she have to remember that?/ "Uh … right, that." Trowa moved closer to Quatre and kissed him on the cheek. "I was supposed to give you that when I found you, but I kinda forgot."

"Oh." Quatre was bright red. "I'm just going to find a payphone and call Wufei," he stammered, excusing himself. "I'll meet you back here in a bit Trowa." Quatre ran off, completely forgetting that he had a mobile phone with him.

"Damn," Trowa muttered quietly. "Now I've made it worse." He sighed and made his way to the cafeteria.

He arrived back at Dorothy's room first.

"Oh, Trowa," Dorothy called out as he closed the door behind him. Trowa gulped and turned around to face the sinisterly grinning Dorothy. "Is some of that chocolate for me?"

"You're not really supposed to be eating chocolate when you're recovering."

"That's bull, you just don't want to share."

"True, I don't want to share, but I'm in a generous mood tonight." He handed over a chocolate bar. "Just don't tell anyone I gave you that in case you're not supposed to eat it."

"You're my saviour Trowa, of course I'm not going to dob you in." Trowa let out a relieved breath. "That is," Trowa stiffened again at the smirking tone in her voice, "unless you follow my next piece of advice."

"Advice?"

"Do what you feel is right, not what you think. Thinking clouds your judgement."

Trowa stared at her quizzically. /That makes no sense whatsoever./ "What do you mean?"

"You'll know what I mean when you have to decide between your feelings and your thoughts." Dorothy chomped down on her chocolate bar, ending the discussion.

/What can she mean? My thoughts and feelings? Aren't they the same?/ The door opened and Quatre entered the room.

"Wufei will be here in a little bit." Trowa nodded.

Dorothy pouted at this. "Does that mean you're leaving me?"

Quatre turned his brilliant smile on her, his face willed with apology. "Gomen D-chan, visiting hours are almost up."

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I don't think we can. I sort of snuk out here with Trowa and didn't tell tousan or Iria where I was going. They found out and are on their way to pick me up again."

Tears started to form in Dorothy's eyes again. "I'm not going to see you for a while am I?"

Quatre shook his head. "Goman nasai."

Dorothy burst into tears and Quatre rushed to her side to comfort her, much like Trowa had him. "I promise I'll come back to see you again and you can come down for the winter break. Relena would be so glad to see you and Duo and Hilde too." Dorothy nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Promise me something else neko."

"Anything."

"I want you to get better. You can't move on if you're stuck in the past and you'll keep hurting if you don't take a risk."

Quatre looked down, tears in his eyes. "What if it's too big a risk?" he whispered.

"Your feelings are never wrong, trust them. Do you believe your kind hear could lead you astray?"

Quatre smiled. "Arigato D-chan."

Dorothy returned the smile. "I better see you before I come visit you for the winter." She looked at Trowa. "Both of you."

Trowa smiled at her. "I'll make sure of it. We may have to borrow the motorcycle again."

Quatre laughed and got up. "It'll be worth it." He placed a gentle kiss on Dorothy's cheek. "Sayonara Dorothy."

"Farewell Kitty-Kat." Dorothy returned the kiss.

"Bye Dorothy," Trowa waved to her as he left.

Dorothy looked at him with a strange gleam in her eye. "Goodbye koneko." She laughed at him as Trowa glared at her then closed the door.

Trowa looked at Quatre who was trying to keep a laugh in. "Did she just call me kitten?" Quatre could only nod then burst out laughing. Trowa hid his face in his hands and walked out of the building and waited in a bay for Wufei to finally arrive.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

Chapter Fourteen

It had been very quiet when they arrived back at Wufei's house. His parents were out for the weekend, visiting other friends in the area. Save for their twice nightly paranoid phonecall to their very capable and responsible son, no one spoke a word. Wufei thought about instigating a conversation, but decided against it after a few attempts of opening his mouth a few times to say nothing. Quatre was obviously too upset about many things to talk, and Trowa …

Wufei glanced over at the tall brunette. His hair hid most of his face, as usual which only added to Trowa's air of mysteriousness and distance to others. What Wufei could see of his face was void of emotion and expression, which Wufei recognised as Trowa's typical show to the world. He had been to school with Trowa almost as long as Quatre and had seen this expression on the face of his peer many times before. It seemed that the only times he didn't wear this defensive mask of indifference was when playing basketball or being with Quatre recently.

Wufei frowned almost imperceptibly. Trowa had finally started to change recently, thanks to Quatre and drop his mask to show the boy he was beneath. But something must have happened, someone must have said something or made him think about something he'd done and now the mask was almost fastened back into place.

Almost.

The Chinese boy noticed the way those emerald eyes drifted towards the golden angel unconsciously and the small smile emerging after such a glance. Then Trowa would catch himself and replace his stoic mask, only to have it slip again. Wufei wondered why he bothered.

/Why does he feel he has to hide? What does he have to fear from us? From Quatre?/

Wufei got up and walked out of the room, feeling very uncomfortable in there and made his way to the kitchen to make tea.

Neither of his guests noticed his departure.

/Thinking clouds my judgement? What did she mean?/ Trowa was deep in thought, pondering Dorothy's cryptic advice. He snuck another glance at Quatre, who looked upset. /I hope I didn't do anything to upset him? I'd hate myself if I knew I had caused him such pain./ Trowa caught himself again and frowned slightly. /He's probably just upset about Dorothy and having to leave./ He stared at his golden angel again. /I wish I could make him happy, I'd love so much to hold him, but I don't think he wants that. I won't ruin my friendship and hurt Quatre in any way, even if that means I can never have my feelings returned./ Trowa sighed and looked out the window.

This action finally caused Quatre to blink and come away from his thoughts. He stared at Trowa looking out the window, his gaze fixed firmly on the distant sky.

/Gods he looks so good in the moonlight./ It was true, the pale light highlighted Trowa's sharp features while at the same time throwing them in shadow. He looked alluring and mysterious. /I wish that he would want me as much as I do him, but I doubt that he does. He probably doesn't even want to know me after what he's heard, despite what he said to me./

Quatre looked away.

Then he suddenly thought about something.

Why was it so dark? And quiet? And where was Wufei?

Quatre got up, causing Trowa to look at him questioningly. "What's up?"

"I don't know where Wufei is." Quatre looked around.

"I'm here." Wufei entered the room again, a tray in hand laden with tea, honey, biscuits and other various items for a supper. He placed the tray on a small table and offered his guests a cup which they accepted. "I see that the two of you have finally woken up," he commented dryly as he passed Quatre his cup.

"Nani?" Quatre looked a bit confused. "We were awake."

Wufei snorted. "I couldn't tell." He passed Trowa his then poured tea for himself.

Trowa took a cautious sip. He'd never actually drunk tea before, but he thought it might be rude to decline. /There's always a first time for everything,/ he thought. Surprisingly, it had a refreshing herbal flavour and Trowa found himself liking it, though he did manage to burn his tongue with the first sip.

They managed to sit in a contented silence, not like the awkward one of before, but a gentle silence that calmed them and soothed their worries. At least, they managed to sit in that silence for a short while.

A furious pounding on Wufei's front door startled the three teens from their ease. Quatre jumped and spilled a bit of tea on his shirt. He smiled apologetically and excused himself to the bathroom. Wufei got up and walked to the door, knowing only one group of people would be calling over at this time of night. He opened the door cautiously.

"Wufei!" Iria flung herself at him. The startled boy had little time to prepare for the onslaught and Iria's motions carried them both back and they slammed, none too gently, into a wall.

"Itai! Iria, it's nice to see you, but you know I'm not too fond of such enthusiastic greetings." Iria smiled sheepishly, she knew this, and removed herself from Wufei. 

"Gomen, but Quatre's not the only one who's missed you." She looked down at the ground, giving him a guilty look. Wufei groaned silently. She and Quatre had perfected this technique and they knew it always worked, especially with him. He could never keep up his cool macho act when they did this to him.

Wufei sighed and offered her a small smile. "I missed you too Iria."

Iria grinned. "I know." She looked around. "You've got a very nice house Wufei."

"Thank you. It's bigger than our old one, but … " he looked away. "I miss everyone still."

"Oh, how sweet." Catherine peeked in and smiled. "Hello, Wufei, it's nice to see you again."

"Cathy." Wufei smiled and inclined his head. He asked her in and she complied, leaving only one other person to enter the house.

"Mr. Winner, it certainly is a pleasure to see you again." Wufei bowed to him and bid him enter.

The tall man nodded his head to Wufei. "Chang. May I inquire after my son?"

Wufei nodded and lead them down the hall. "He is currently in the bathroom."

"And Trowa?" Catherine piped up.

"Here." Trowa came out from the sitting room to greet his sister. "Hello Catherine, Iria, Mr. Winner." He nodded his head towards Mr. Winner when he spoke his name.

"Trowa!" Catherine launched herself at her brother then started scolding him. "Do you have any idea how worried you had us? Iria called me this morning and told me you and Quatre were nowhere to be found we were hysterical. First you get into a fight in school then you disappear without telling us. You've been acting rather strange for the past few days, what on earth are we to think?!"

"I'm sorry, Catherine." He looked up at Mr. Winner. "I apologise sir, this was all my idea, I didn't think about the consequences of my actions."

"Don't blame it all on Trowa." Everyone turned to look at Quatre who had entered the hallway again. "It's not all his idea. He did suggest it, but neither of us had to go through with it, especially not without thinking it through first." Quatre bowed low. "Gomen nasai, I did not mean to upset you all."

Iria hugged her younger brother. "We were worried, you know how we get sometimes."

Quatre smiled at her then looked up at his father. "Tousan, I … I acted rashly. I do not expect your forgiveness and I do not deserve your worry and I would like to make this up to you somehow."

Everyone was silent as they looked at Mr. Winner, trying to gauge his reaction to Quatre's words. His young son stood before his scrutiny, determined not to waver in his apology to his father. The elder man spoke. "How is Dorothy?"

Quatre blinked and smiled. "She's awake, and back to her old self." Trowa snorted and everyone laughed, all having experienced similar episodes with Dorothy. The tension in the air dissipated and Wufei invited everyone to sit in the room for tea. Iria offered to help him in the kitchen while Trowa was occupied by Catherine's worried embrace.

Quatre looked up at his father as he put an arm around his son's shoulder. "I can understand your reasons, Quatre," he whispered. "Next time though, could you just ask me or Rashid, we would have both been willing to take you to see Dorothy. I can see that it has done wonders for you." Mr. Winner looked over at the siblings sitting and chatting quietly in the room. "Or is it something else that has sparked this reaction in you?"

Quatre blushed and smiled slightly. "I guess I needed to do this, and Trowa was the only one who seemed to understand that I didn't necessarily need people to talk to me about it. You and Iria and Rashid have all been so kind and thoughtful to me, but I didn't want sympathy, I just wanted someone who would take my mind off everything until I was ready to talk about it and deal with it properly." Quatre looked over at the smiling brunette. "Like a friend would."

****

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I know you've been hanging out for this and I'm sorry if it's not quite up to my usual standard, but I had major writer's block and started back at school. Argh! Darn school! Anyways, I should be posting the next chappie soon, again, sorry if I don't. luv, Vialana.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

****

Chapter Fifteen

Quatre sighed quietly as he rolled over. Why couldn't he sleep?

Wufei had invited them all to stay over for the night before they left the next day. Iria and Catherine were staying in his older sister's room as she was at university until the holidays. Mr. Winner was in the slightly smaller guest room, leaving Quatre and Trowa in the other guest room. 

Alone.

Together.

In the double bed.

So why wasn't he all right with this? It wasn't like they'd never shared a bed before.

Quatre blushed slightly remembering how he had woken up in that situation. It was only this morning after all, but it seemed like so long ago. /I wonder what he must think of that?/ It was strange to be wondering about that now, but strange thoughts tended to plague the blonde boy at night when sleep eluded him.

"Who thinks of what?" Quatre sat up, eyes wide, and stared at the not-quite-asleep boy from whose lips those drowsy words were uttered. Trowa opened one emerald eyes to look at the staring boy. "Quatre? Something wrong?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Is that an accusation?"

"I … well … not exactly. Is something bothering you?"

"Didn't I ask you the same question?"

"I guess. I was just thinking."

"Aloud."

Quatre looked a bit sheepish. "Sometimes I do that when I can't sleep. I don't even realise I'm doing it most of the time."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't really know." Quatre frowned slightly, his forehead creasing adorably in concentration.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" Trowa had sat up too and was looking at his companion in concern.

"I don't know." Quatre shook his head and smiled brilliantly at his friend. "It's probably nothing, I'll get to sleep eventually."

Trowa was still looking at him anxiously. "Well, I'm not really that sleepy either, so I'll stay up and talk for a bit if you want."

"Sure."

Silence reigned over the bedroom as the two boys glanced at each other in embarrassment. The sound of a clock ticking and the distant sound of a leaky tap dripping did nothing to dispel the awkwardness.

"Why don't we play a game?" Quatre asked innocently after a time.

Trowa nearly choked on the implications of that statement. "Sure. What would you like to do?"

"Um ... not sure." What sort of games could be played at two am on a Sunday morning. Quatre blushed at the thought and cleared his throat, hoping that Trowa hadn't seen the tinge of red on his cheeks. He had, but Trowa was prudent enough not to mention it.

"Truth or dare?" Quatre finally suggested.

"Do you really think that everyone would be very pleased if we did dares at this hour?" Trowa asked wisely, thinking it through. "I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking. How about just 'truth' then?"

Trowa looked at him, wondering why his heart suddenly was beating faster. "Sure, why not."

"Right. So, what was one of the most shocking experiences you've ever had?"

Trowa didn't even have to think. "Friday morning when I walked in on Heero and Duo."

Quatre laughed. "I wish I'd been there to see their faces."

"I wish I'd had a camera with me, it was priceless," Trowa agreed, a smile on his face. "Not only that, it would have been fantastic blackmail material." He shook his head wryly in amusement at the memory then looked over at Quatre again. "My turn. What is the worst thing that Iria has ever had you do?"

"Urgh, there's so many I can't choose." Quatre thought for a moment. "There's one that takes the cake though. It was at Iria's tenth birthday, right after I'd met you for the first time and Iria had gotten a make-up kit for her birthday. After all the insanely giggling girls had finished doing themselves up, they turned to the only other child there — me. I got a complete makeover and had to be dressed up in some of Iria's old clothes. They've still got pictures of it, Cathy told me she has one framed."

"She does." Trowa grinned. "I've seen it."

Quatre groaned. "My life is over," he sighed melodramatically.

Trowa laughed.

They continued on like that, swapping humorous stories of their early life and teenage years for an hour or two more until, completely exhausted now, they fell quietly asleep.

Trowa's eyelids fluttered open, registering that it was now light outside. /Where am I?/ Trowa looked down and his throat tightened in surprise.

Quatre was leaning his head against his bare torso, those golden whispers of hair gently brushing his sin and sending shivers down his spine. This was a very familiar feeling and not too unpleasant either. The complete opposite in fact. /Gods, this feels so good,/ he thought, not caring about the way that they were resting could be interpreted by others. It felt good to have Quatre nestled up against him, to have that golden fringe tickling his skin, to feel his warm breath rising goosebumps on his stomach, to have his body heat warming his own ...

"Oh shit!" Trowa clenched his hands and berated himself for an idiot then tried to calm himself down by focusing on breathing slowly.

It wasn't working.

/Gods, I can't do this, it's Quatre, I can't possibly ... can I?/ Trowa groaned quietly. /Oh, gods but it feels so good to have him near me, draped over me like ... okay, stop right there. I can't do this, I've got to get up./

Like yesterday morn, Trowa attempted to remove himself from Quatre's tight embrace only to have the pale boy hold on tighter. Trowa decided to use a different tactic than before. He gently grabbed a hold of Quatre's shoulders and lightly shook the boy. "Quatre," he whispered. "Can you let go of me?" It wasn't the nicest thing to say in the morning to a beautiful sleeping angel, but Trowa was desperate to get out of that bed.

"Quatre?" He tried again, a little louder.

"Iie," Quatre murmured, his face creasing into a frown. He held on tighter, but unlike last time he was waking, Quatre seemed to be distraught.

"Quatre?" Trowa shook him again, worried about his friend this time.

"Don't." It came out as a whisper, but Trowa sat stock still. The pain and fear in Quatre's voice shocked him. The lack of movement from his proverbial teddy bear strangely enough caused the blond boy to stir.

"Quatre?" Trowa whispered to him fearfully.

Quatre's eyes opened wide in shock and he pushed Trowa away from him, not realising where he was or what was happening. "Get away from me," he hissed, staring at the other boy with loathing and fear. Trowa looked at him with a stunned and hurt expression on his face and Quatre suddenly realised where he was and what was happening.

"Trowa?" He held a distraught hand to his mouth. "Oh, Gods, gomen nasai."

"It's fine." Trowa regained his composure. "I was just trying to wake you so we could start off soon." Trowa glanced at the clock and winced. It was almost ten in the morning. He didn't look back at Quatre. "I've still got to have a shower, we can leave after that if you want."

Quatre nodded even though Trowa couldn't see and watched as the taller boy gathered some clothes and walked out to the bathroom. Quatre sat on the bed, staring at the door for a few long moments before putting his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

Trowa's coldness to Quatre hadn't dissipated by the time he was done showering. They had a short breakfast with Wufei who informed them that Quatre's father, Iria and Catherine had all left earlier, deciding to take a short trip to the hospital along the way. Quatre nodded. They'd organised last night that he and Trowa would go back on the 'cycle. They thanked Wufei for his hospitality, gave their regards to Meiran and asked him to say goodbye to Dorothy again before they finally left for the open road again.

The ride back was uneventful save for two stops at gas stations for petrol and food. Trowa was still cold, but not completely silent. However, it was the way he talked to Quatre that indicated that this morning's encounter had hurt him deeply, far deeper than he would ever admit to.

By the time they arrived back at Quatre's house it was twilight and getting even darker. The autumn night wind bit chillingly at the boys as they dismounted from the motorcycle and put it back in the large Winner garage where they had borrowed it from two night ago. There was still a large space in the garage left for the entry of the car Quatre's father, Iria and Catherine were still in. They hadn't arrived back yet.

Quatre unlocked the door to his house and let himself and Trowa in, reveling in the warmth of the empty house.

However, the emptiness soon grew too oppressive for Quatre.

He wanted so desperately for Trowa to understand, he wanted to explain his problems and wanted Trowa to do nothing more than take him in his arms, but he didn't. The scars of his past were still too painful and being with Trowa, being with someone he felt so strongly about, only made them worse. It hurt to know that the one he felt so passionately about could be the one to expose his vulnerability without meaning to.

He'd hurt Trowa and he didn't know how to make it up to him, not until he knew he wouldn't get hurt again, not until he knew he wouldn't hurt Trowa again.

It was a relief to both of them when bright headlights shining through the living room window signaled the return of their family members.

That relief only highlighted their pain and sorrow.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

****

Chapter Sixteen

The golden red leaves fell less frequently now, the gentle breeze blew no more. It was still, the world seemed frozen in an act of melancholy remembrance. The golden angel laid beneath the mourning tree seemed unaware of the surrounding world. Unaware of all but his depression. Unaware of the annoying braided baka about to pounce on him unsuspectingly.

So maybe Quatre wasn't as lost in his thoughts as he'd previously believed himself. He managed to evade Duo's attack and crack a small smile at the sight of the long-haired brunette crashing head-first into the tree.

"Ow! Quatre! You weren't supposed to move!" Duo glared at his faintly smiling friend. /At least I got him smiling,/ he muttered silently to himself, a bit sullen at his pain, but relieved that he had gotten at least this minute concession from the boy.

All too soon though, Quatre's smile faded and Duo sighed. "Quatre, you've barely spoke all week. Your depression is starting to get contagious. I had it for the first four days and now Hilde and Relena have deserted us."

Quatre frowned. "I know I've been depressed, but why were you so blue?" Quatre had more than an inkling suspicion, but wanted Duo to confirm it.

Duo looked at him, then glanced around nervously before gesturing Quatre in closer. "Okay, you have to promise not to say a word. You're the second person — well, technically the fourth — to know this, but that doesn't matter." Duo paused here dramatically, gathering his courage with a deep inhalation of air and steeling himself against his friend's possible reaction. "I'm going out with Heero."

"Oh." Quatre shrugged nonchalantly. "Is that all?"

Duo looked at his friend in amazement, not quite taking in his lack of reaction. "Is that all? "You say, 'is that all?'! Is that all *you* have to say? Where's the shock, the horror, the delight, the merriment and mocking laughter even? Where's the reaction?" Duo glared at his friend who couldn't hold his impassive expression any longer.

He burst out laughing. "Gomen, Duo, but I couldn't resist. You should have seen your indignation, the look on your face was priceless. You never let your emotions loose like this, you're always acting, it was too good an opportunity to let slide."

Duo humphed at his friend and crossed his arms, glaring at the chuckling blond boy. "Fine, laugh at me. I have just one thing to ask before I give you the silent treatment."

"Go on." Quatre's eyes were still twinkling with amusement.

"How the hell did you find out?"

"You said it yourself, I was the fourth person to know this. The third party to your secret blabbed."

Duo looked shocked and outraged. "How could he?! And I though that Trowa could keep his mouth shut — he usually does. That traitor!"

"You were going to tell me anyway, so why argue about how it happened?"

"It's the principle of the thing." Duo pouted, looking adorably kawaii leaning against the tree. Quatre smiled at the image and shuffled over, putting his arm around his friend.

"So why aren't you depressed any more? I'm right in assuming that Heero being suspended is the reason you were gloomy in the first place?"

"Yeah. I should probably amend what I said before about you being fourth. Heero's parents walked in on us making out on Sunday, so now Heero can't even see me after school all this week. I have to wait until next Monday to get a kiss."

Quatre looked worried. "Are they okay with his relationship with you?"

Duo shrugged off the question. "I don't think they care that I'm a guy. What they were pissed about was that Heero was supposed to be studying. They're really strict on that. Which is probably why he's so good at intelligent school stuff as well as sport."

Quatre smirked. "So now you can't see him."

"Right. Then I realised yesterday that it was pointless being upset when I could get angry and get revenge."

"Revenge on who?"

"On the one who got my boyfriend in trouble in the first place and caused his parents to be even stricter." Duo smirked evilly and Quatre grinned, with a similar evil glint to his eye.

Duo glanced over at the office window (which they had a perfect view into from their position beneath the tree) and counted down the seconds on his watch.

"Three … Two … and One."

The door to the office suddenly slammed open with a resounding *bang* and an irate teacher dragged a protesting Odin through the door and into the principal's office. The two boys smiled at each other as they continued hearing echoes of "But I didn't do anything!" even after the door had closed firmly behind the trouble-bound teen.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say I had a little help with the idea and planning from someone ho wants to get a little revenge on that bastard too. Along with another evil little girl we all know and love." Just then, there was another loud bang from the office and Quatre looked over to see Midii being dragged like Odin to the principal's office. She wasn't protesting but did have a sulky look on her face. Quatre looked at Duo in amazement.

Duo merely smiled and waved to someone nearby. Quatre looked over to see Sally standing there, whistling innocently. She met Quatre's gaze for a second and smirked, then she walked away, the innocent expression back in place. "Why… what … how …?"

"Ah," Duo held up a hand. "'Tis better when you do not know. Never question a master magician about his tricks for they shall never be revealed. However, this amazing magical act does need a name, so from now on, this shall be known as 'the grand masterful magical incident of gum'." Dou grinned and waved his hand around with a flourish.

"'The grand masterful magical incident of gum'?" Quatre repeated sceptically. "Gum? Do I really want to know the reason behind the title, or what you were smoking when you came up with it?"

"No, Quat, you probably don't want to know. Just sit back and enjoy the results of Shinigami's master plans of revenge."

"*Plans*? You mean there will be more 'incidents'?" Quatre looked over at his friend, fearing and hoping both that it might be true.

"Just watch, my little Kitty-Kat. Just watch and enjoy."

And so they sat back against the tree and did so. Watched and enjoyed.

That is until the bell rang for the end of lunch and forced them to get up and go to class.

Duo decided to wait a bit with Quatre after school. Cathy's car had again broken down and this morning Iria suggested that she look for a new one. So they were currently being held up after class by their friends giving advice on the kind of car Cathy should buy.

Quatre was leaning against the tall fence separating the school from the parking lot, trying not to fall sleep where he stood. It was Friday after all, and he was quite exhausted from living through the last five days at school. Duo was chattering non stop still about whatever came to mind, not realising, or really caring that Quatre seemed to be in a daze and not paying attention to him.

Duo looked over at his once again melancholy friend and sighed. /What on earth is the matter with him? What can I do to lift him up from this? I thought that he was all right after lunch, but now he seems even more downcast than ever./

Suddenly someone approached him from behind and wrapped their arms around him in a familiar gesture. "Hey gorgeous," a husky voice intoned before the mouth those words came from started sucking on Duo's neck.

Had Duo not recognised the feel of those arms nor the sound of that voice (not to mention the delightful sensation those familiar lips caused), he would have freaked by now. But Heero's actions had Duo purring in pleasure.

"Aren't … aren't you not … supposed … to be … here?" Duo gasped out between purrs. Quatre looked over to see what his friends was talking about and blushed when he saw the sight. He politely turned his back and moved away from them a bit.

Heero grinned against Duo's neck and gave a chuckle that sent shivers down Duo's spine. "Kaasan wanted me to get milk, and I decided to go the long way round, taking a detour by the school, seeing how it's so close." He resumed his pleasant attack on Duo's throat. "Would you like to join me for a 'walk'?" Heero grinned.

Duo turned around in his arms and returned it. "Love to." Then he latched onto Heero's mouth to give him a hungry kiss. "I just … have to tell … Quat." Duo wasn't really thinking properly and managed to say this between passion filled kisses.

"Don't worry, Quatre won't mind you going, besides, we're probably not getting very far." Duo looked up from Heero's mouth to glance over at his friend, who was being approached by a familiar tall brunette.

"Right. Let's go then." Duo grabbed another short kiss and dragged Heero away from the schoolyard gate and behind a deserted classroom.

Quatre looked up to hear footsteps approaching from his other side, not from where Heero and Duo were currently 'engaged'. He looked up to see Trowa walking towards him. He didn't say anything until Trowa had stopped and leaned up against the fence beside him.

"Konichiwa."

Trowa winced slightly. "Hey." He glanced over at Quatre then looked away.

They stood in silence for a while.

"Trowa?"

"Hm?"

"I … I would like to …" Quatre looked away from the taller boy. This caused Trowa a bit of concern. It also set his heart pounding in fear.

"Quatre?"

"Gomen nasai, Trowa." Quatre looked up at the brunette with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you that morning … I was just … I …"

"Quatre" Trowa cut him off with a smile. "You apologise too much. You don't have to worry about offending me, I should have realised you were caught up in your memories. I shouldn't have gotten offended."

"But, Trowa, I —"

Trowa held up a hand. "No, I will not accept any more apologies. You will always have my forgiveness without asking."

Quatre smiled. "Arigato Trowa." They stood side by side in companionable silence before Quatre suddenly realised something.

"Trowa?"

"Hm?" Trowa looked down at his friend to see his forehead creased and a slight frown of confusion on his face.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here?" Trowa grinned as Quatre hurriedly rushed to explain.

"Iie! I just meant that … well, aren't you meant to be at home or something?"

"I was, but my parents dropped me off at Heero's when they had to go out. They figured that there'd be a close watch on us, since he's in as much trouble as I."

Quatre smiled wryly. "Maybe not quite as much trouble."

Trowa smirked. "No, I'd imagine not. Anyway, Heero's mother sent us to the shops to buy a few things. She's not expecting us back for at least an hour."

"So what were you planning on doing?"

Trowa smiled at his friend. "I was going to stand here with you, if you find that acceptable."

Quatre graced him with one of his most brilliant smiles. "I would find that very acceptable indeed."

They decided to talk about inconsequential things. They avoided the subject of Heero and Duo and their sudden disappearance and decided to talk about what happened at school, the new gossip on the school ground and, most importantly, who won this morning's basketball match.

"It was terrible, there were so few players good enough to bother. It seemed that everyone was a bit dispirited by you and Heero not being there." Quatre was explaining what happened that morning.

"Do you really think it's because of us?"

"Of course, there's no one else worth watching out there." Quatre's eyes grew a bit dreamy. "You seem to just flow gracefully around the court, almost effortlessly. It's a though there's no obstacles in your way." Quatre suddenly realised what he was saying and who to and he blushed. "Unless you're playing against Heero, then it's a bit more like a battle of skill and grace."

Trowa caught the obvious cover up for Quatre's amusement and smiled. "I've never heard myself being described like that before."

"Really? Oh." Quatre was still red. "Well, that's how I see it. You seem like a divine being writhing your way through mortals. Like an angel almost."

Trowa looked at him seriously. Quatre was obviously embarrassed by what he was saying, but Trowa was touched. /Does he really see me like that? But I'm not the angel, he is. I can't ever compare to what he is, at least in my eyes. He's almost too heavenly to be real./ Trowa took Quatre's chin in his hand and gently turned his face towards him.

"Quatre," he breathed. His emerald orbs gazed into aqua depths. "You're the angel here, and I would give anything to just hold you close enough to believe I'm a part of you."

"But you are a part of me." Quatre brought his face closer. "A very important part that I would give to no one else."

Trowa leaned in. "And I would give anything to have you to be a part of me." So saying, he closed the gap between their lips, sliding his eyes gently closed and showing his love and passion for the fragile beauty within his embrace how much he truly wanted him with his kiss.

The angel held his beloved close and responded to the passion and warmth with his own. Together they stood in the gentle breeze, surrounded by the golden red leaves of autumn and displayed their love and emotion for the other wrapped in their arms so all the world could see.

Part of that world included their friends and family, four of whom were now walking toward them unsuspecting of the scene they will find.

"Ah!" Quatre and Trowa broke apart hastily, looking around to find the source of the scream. They both blushed when realisation that it was their sisters staring at them in wide eyed shock hit them. Obviously they had seen their intimate moment when they had finally decided to meet up with them. Catherine tried making a few sounds, while Iria just stared at them

"What was that yell?" Duo and Hero came running back into the car park, still slightly ruffled from their own intimate encounter, straightening rumpled clothes and hair. "What happened?" Duo could only see the two shocked girls and the furiously blushing boys. "What the hell is going on?"

Catherine and Iria finally managed to snap out of whatever daze they were in. The four boys grew even more confused when they suddenly looked like they were going to cry. "I can't believe we missed it!" Catherine wailed and sobbed onto Iria's shoulder. Iria patted her back dejectedly.

"I know," she replied with a similar upset catch to her voice. "It's tragic."

"What on earth are you going on about?" Duo was obviously upset that his make out time with Heero had been cut into for some form of stupid strange girly antics. "What did you miss?"

Catherine ignored him and removed her head from her friend's shoulder to walk up to her brother. He backed away a few steps, unsure of her intent. She put her hands on her hips and just stared at him.

"I ... uh ... we were just ..." Trowa stuttered and fumbled for the words, surprising all of them with his lack of composure. Catherine was the only one who ever made him like this, she was the only one he really wanted to please so badly enough to get nervous of.

Catherine merely looked at him coolly. "I know perfectly well what you were doing, that's not the issue here." She suddenly looked distraught. "You couldn't have waited for like three more seconds, until we arrived here to see it. Trowa, do you realise how long we've been waiting for something like this to happen and you go and make it happen when we're not there! I'm glad you finally got all the hints and managed to work yourself out, but we should have been there to see it." With her tirade over Catherine put a hand to her brow and sighed. "I'll be in the car. We'll have words about this later Trowa."

Iria brushed past them, staring at her brother as she did so. Quatre gulped. "Don't think you're going to get out of a talking to either, Quatre," Iria warned. "I'm just a upset as Cathy." She looked over at Duo and Heero, still looking bemused. "I'll give you two a ride too if you want." Then she walked over to the car also.

"We're in so much trouble," Quatre breathed with a hint of nerves showing in his voice.

"Yeah," Trowa agreed. Duo and Heero walked over to them.

"What was that all about? What on earth were they talking about? What did they mean waiting for this to happen? What to happen? What the hell is going on here? And why am I always the last one to know?" Duo glared at them with an intensity that rivaled their sisters'.

Quatre scratched at the back of his head and offered them a weak, nervous smile. "Uh ... well ... you see ..." He looked over at Trowa for help, but it seemed the brunette was blushing and having a hard time trying to find words of his own. "Uh ..."

Heero suddenly smiled knowingly. "I understand. Duo, get in the car."

"What? Heero? What do you understand? What do you know? I wanna know too? Heero? Hee-chan? Heero! Tell me!" Heero started bustling the confused and frustrated Duo towards the car. "And who said you could order me around like that! You've got some nerve Yuy—" He was cut off when Heero closed the door to the car, leaving only Trowa and Quatre outside.

They looked at each other with nervousness.

"So," Quatre started and glanced around.

"Yeah." Trowa didn't waver his gaze. He smiled suddenly and took Quatre's hand in his own. The blond boy looked a bit surprised and unsure of the move, but smiled back reassuringly. Trowa leaned in and gave Quatre a short but sweet kiss on his soft lips and led him towards the car again.

"Oh, now I get it!" Quatre and Trowa looked up at the rear car window to see Duo looking out at them and nodding in understanding. Heero was sitting next to him shaking his head and saying "baka" while Iria and Cathy were in the front sighing and murmuring "kawaii" with pink hearts in their eyes.

They newly acknowledged couple laughed at their reaction and walked hand in hand to the car, with all the happiness inside them radiating from their smiles.


	18. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

"This is a beautiful place you've chosen." Relena took in the beautiful scenery of the park. Shades of red, gold and green were everywhere and there were even splotches of other colours everywhere as flowers that bloom all year round had opened their petals for the beautiful clear day.

"Arigato, Relena." Wufei smiled at his friend. "Actually, Meiran found the spot and suggested it to me when I told her about your visit." Meiran looked up at Wufei's mention of her and started to glare, then she realised that he wasn't saying anything derogative towards her and the glare turned into a confused gaze. Wufei smiled at this. "Of course, I was surprised when she did, after all, who could ever think an onna could come up with an idea alike this."

"Hey!" Meiran wasn't the only one who glared at him this time. Four more pairs of eyes turned their steely gaze on Wufei's countenance.

"That was real smart Wufei, saying something like that around these girls." Duo smirked at his friend, glad that for once he wasn't the one on the receiving end of those glares.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled warningly.

"Yes, Wuffie-wuf?" That did it.

"MAXWELL!" Duo leapt up and started running. "Omae o koroso!" Wufei started running after him, much to the amusement of everyone nearby.

"Hey ... you know ... Heero said ... the same thing ... to me ... yesterday," Duo called out to Wufei as he dashed away. "But I'm sure ... he's forgiven me ... by now." So saying, Duo slid onto the grass beside Heero and leaned down behind him. "You've forgiven me right? You're not still gonna kill me?" Duo panted, giving Heero his best puppy-dog eyes. "You wouldn't let Wufei hurt me would you?"

The braided boy's boyfriend considered the question seriously until he noticed something that had fallen out of Duo's pocket as he slid behind him. He picked up the packet of super-sticky highly translucent chewing gum and glared at his koi. "Were you planning another attempt at sabotaging my hair?"

Duo looked at him guiltily. "That was an accident. That gum was meant for ... uh ... um ... Quatre, yeah. Quat."

Heero got up.

"Hey, where are you going Hee-chan?"

"I'm letting Wufei have his way with you." Heero unconsciously reached up and touched at a spot behind his ear where his hair was slightly shorter than it was the day before.

Duo looked horrified. "You wouldn't!"

Heero grinned evilly. "Payback my pretty," he smirked and walked over and sat down beside Sally and the other girls, who were still laughing at Duo's misfortune. Wufei took the opportunity to jump on Duo while he was still shocked and pin him to the ground.

"Now you'll get what you deserve, Duokins." Wufei laughed at Duo's futile struggling and pleading as he undid Duo's braid.

A short while later Duo sat with his arms folded, a dark glare on his face and his mouth set in a sulking pout. No one would meet his gaze, every time someone would so much as glance at him, they would burst out laughing — even Trowa. Wufei sat smugly beside Meiran, proud of his handiwork. He'd wanted to do that for a long time.

"It's not that bad," Heero tried to mollify him, but couldn't stop snickering. Duo scowled darkly at him. "No really it's ..." Heero couldn't keep it up any more and fell over onto the soft grass and howled in amusement.

"Some boyfriend you are," Duo glared and flicked his head so that his two pink ribbon wound braids now lay behind him. No one could hold it in any more and they all burst out laughing, each of them in as bad a state as Heero.

"All ... all you need now ... is some matching clothes and make-up," Dorothy hooted with a hand to her side.

"I've got some," Relena piped up, holding up a small pink make-up case. Duo shied away from her with a fearful wide-eyed glance. Relena was the one who had supplied Wufei with the neon pink ribbons in the first place.

There was another round of laughter and things returned to a somewhat less humorous normal. Although, every time Duo would try to undo his braids, Wufei would glare at him and tell him to lower his hands. Duo's punishment was to wear his hair like that for the whole day.

The ten friends shared a huge lunch together under the huge willow tree by the small lake in the park and shared conversations, laughter and fond memories of times long gone and recent. Sally laughingly told them the various ways in which she and Duo had managed to get Odin and Midii in trouble. On top of the 'Grand Masterful Magical Incident of Gum' (which involved some of Duo's newly acquired super-sticky highly translucent chewing gum) there was also the 'Famous Unbelievable Fantastic Noodle Encounter' which involved freshly made noodles, scalding water and a furious teacher and two students in the perfect place at the perfect time for a prank. There were a few more minor events that took place, but those two combined were worth almost two weeks of suspension for both Odin and Midii.

As the afternoon wore on, they started to drowse and conversations became quieter and limited to fewer people.

Relena had not released Dorothy's hand the entire time they had been there and now had it cupped close to her chest while they lay on their backs cloud-gazing and whispering softly.

Hilde and Sally were at the water's edge laughing and splashing each other lightly, pointing out and whistling to any cute guys who walked past.

Wufei sat against the tree with Meiran leaning on his shoulder, dozing. At first Wufei seemed hesitant to sit so close, but eventually Meiran's persistent closing of the gap between them forced him to sit close enough to put his arm around her waist and hold her close to his side.

Heero had given in to Duo's persistent nagging and was unbraiding his hair and gently running his fingers through the wavy chestnut locks. Duo leaned back into him and drew Heero's head down close to his neck. Heero placed gentle touches of his lips along Duo's throat, his fingers still weaving sensuously through his partners long lustrous hair while turning his koi around so they sat face to face. Duo pushed Heero to the ground and kissed him passionately, his hair acting as a screen for them as it hung down over them, partially hiding them from view.

Quatre was sitting against Trowa, who was leaning against another tree, his eyes half-closed with lethargy and pleasure. The sun filtered down through the half-covered boughs bathing them in warmth and light and everything seemed red and gold, as it had been for the time that they'd been together.

Quatre was suddenly reminded of the poem that Dorothy had wrote and sent him:

__

Red. Gold.

Breath. Beat.

Healing. Pain.

Sorrow. Laughter.

Companionship.

The feel of warmth from the flame of a candle.

The scent of early autumn morn.

The sight of distant silver skies.

The sound of rolling thunder.

The flavour of light.

Life.

Is this all?

Is there more?

Water drips from the tips of fingers,

Pooling into reality.

Earth squeezes up between the toes,

Colouring the transparency.

Wind blows hair askew,

Shaping the truth of thought.

Fire reflects in the eyes,

Revealing what cannot be hid.

Serenity. Contentment.

Beauty.

Quatre laughed when he though of it. Trowa looked at him through lidded eyes. "What is it?"

"Just something that I remembered that reminded me of us." Quatre smiled at his beloved and gave him a soft kiss.

"Oh?" Trowa smiled and pinned Quatre to the ground in a sudden move. "And what exactly did it remind you of?" Trowa gave him a knowing smile and Quatre laughed.

Quatre reversed their positions so that he lay on top of Trowa. He smiled playfully. "Oh how I love you, my kitten." The words just slipped out without a real thought. 

Trowa looked up at him, deep into Quatre's eyes. The aqua depths looked shocked, but there was no guile in them, no deceit. Just truth, passion and love.

Trowa brought his lips to Quatre's in a deep heartfelt kiss.

He looked into those eyes again and smiled. He leaned up again and gently placed a soft kiss on the tip of Quatre's nose, then spoke words he'd wanted to say for so long.

"Ai shiteru, Tenshi."

****

Well that's it. Please don't flame me for leaving some things unexplained and unfinished, there will be a sequel, I repeat THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I'll post a teaser up for you. It's going to be called "Death's Nightmare" (wonder who it's focusing on? ; ) ) it's mostly 1x2x1, but there will be lots of 3x4x3 in there also, it's going to be a lot angstier than this one and Odin features in it as a major character (the antagonist obviously). Anyways, let me know what you thought of this story, any criticisms, comments, flames even (but not about the sequel, which I have already explained). If there's any questions, I'll post the answers up with my teaser for the sequel. Okies, I thinks that's about it from me.

Until next time,

Vialana, Mistress of Night.

Ps. If any one wanted to know, or even cared, that poem is mine, it's called "Heart".


	19. Thanks and Teaser

Before I give you the teaser for the sequel, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers.

Firstly thank you to everyone who put me their your faves list. I feel so special.

And now for all of the reviewers. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I don't think I got a single flame. You were all so nice and helpful. Thank you to:

Candy; Kimberly; wing ZERO angel; Taigne; magic dreamer; Gohan/Videl4Ever; wkd_witch; Moon Dragon; Slash Gorden; cmquietone; Sobakasu; Ninetails122; Relwarc; Emily Hato; Hikaru Matsudai; Nanashi; devylzangyl; Nekocin; Adem and Forever Duo's Girl/Tara Saturn.

Sorry if I left your name out, this was done just after I posted the epilogue.

Thank you also to DarkOne(Kerry) and Jarms for all of your encouragement and help and for pointing out all the typos to me. I will fix them and repost all the chapters when I do.

I really must thank you all though for your comments, I'm so glad you all were so engrossed in the story. (sorry about some of the cliffhangers, but they made the story more interesting don't you think.) 

For those who want to know Duo's mater plan … it's a secret :D. Actually, I don't really know myself, but think about it, can you imagine what Duo could do with super sticky translucent gum? He does have a devious mind after all. 

For Gohan/Videl4Ever: I'll try and see if I can draw a pic of chibi Quat dressed up with make up for you and post it somewhere. If some one could refer me to a fanart site I will. And also, the only instant messenger I have is msn, I'm not sure if that's what you meant but if so then my screen name is Vialana, Mistress of Night.

And for those of you who really hate Odin and want to see more punishment … that might be a while, but it should be very satisfying when I write some up in the sequel. (hopefully) However, I need to develop the plot more before that can happen, which means that Odin may have to stay unpunished and his old evil self for a while.

Okies, now, on with the teaser.

One warning though, this fic is a lot darker than the first. If you have a major problem with scenes of graphic description (not a lemon), drugs and gore, I suggest you either don't read, or steel yourself. This fic will more than likely be rated R when it's posted, so be warned.

****

Death's Nightmare

Prologue

He opened his eyes groggily, unsure of anything right now. His mind was a fog of sound, darkness and pain. He rolled over slightly where he lay and gasped in pain. His side was riddled with fire and pain and he struggled to sit up.

His head felt like it was on a roller coaster, it just kept spinning and twisting and turning no matter what he looked at. He tried to shake the daze away and nearly fainted. He managed to hand on and only throw up instead.

He waited for a long while as his head cleared of some of the pain, but there was still a throbbing ache threatening to tear his head apart even after he opened his eyes again. Managing to settle himself down a bit he finally took notice of his surroundings.

He had no idea where he was.

It was dark and musty. The closed up room smelled of sweat, smoke, regurgitated food and stale alcohol. He took a longer sniff and wrinkled his nose in disgust. There was something else he could smell, something he should never have known about, much less recognised.

Narcotics.

And something else.

Something worse.

Not a drug, something different, but infinitely worse.

He got up, his head still swimming and stumbled a bit, not used to the disorientation that seems to come natural to some after a night like the previous one.

It'd be nice if he could remember it though.

He managed to stumble a few steps before he realised he was holding something clasped tightly in one hand. He peered down in the inky darkness to discern it's shape.

He gasped, eyes wide, and dropped the sticky bloody knife.

The hollow sound of the metal blade hitting the wooden floor echoed softly in the small room, before the sound was muffled by the thick air. But to him, it echoed though his mind, over and over.

What had happened?

What had he done?

He raised a hand to his mouth and gagged.

It was covered in blood.

He raised his arm and stared at the exposed forearms.

They were red and sticky.

He started to hyperventilate.

"Help me … oh gods, someone please help!"

Blood. Sticky. Thick. Musty. Hot. Dark. Small. Crowded. Tight. Have to get out!

He fell to the floor, knocking the wind out of him and threw up again, bringing up everything he could. He clawed at his arms, trying to get the blood off, but only managing to smudge it further up his arms. His whole body shook and he whimpered, tears cutting through the streaks of blood on his face. He brought his hands to his mouth again in horror and nearly gagged again.

"I have to get it off!"

He screamed suddenly in pain as he tried to take off his shirt and stretched his side. He yanked the black material from his torso and put a hand to his side. It came away more bloody than before.

He screamed again and threw the shirt away, his violet eyes wide with fear and horror. He scrambled backwards and ran into something soft and heavy.

He looked around behind him, afraid of what he would see.

A body.

He shook more and took gasping breaths.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

He screamed again, huge breaths of terror, denial, horror and insanity.

"HEERO!"

__

Aren't I evil! That's all you're getting for now. Hope you liked it. Laters.


End file.
